Memories
by Yautjan
Summary: Link finds a teenager in Faron Woods one day, who has lost memories of everything but his name: Roy. Now as Link sets out to conquer the Twilight and bring peace to Hyrule, the mysterious Roy works to regain his identity--no matter the cost.
1. Chapter 1

**I own neither Fire Emblem of Legend of Zelda. Don't get on MY case if you forget that D:**

**-**

"And you see, Link, catching venison isn't really a sport, it is survival. If a creature such as the deer must loose its life to us, we should honor it by using everything it can give us. Nothing should be left unused, or it is an insult to the goddesses themselves."

The blonde nodded, slinging his bow over his shoulder. He was sure this was the last time for a while he would be able to go hunting with his best friend and adopted father, Rusl, and he wanted to make the most of this lesson. In a week's time, the Ordon swordsman would be heading to Castle Town, to a ceremony in Hyrule's capital. Mayor Bo was being extra particular about preparations for the swordsman, and had asked Rusl to help teach his student the finer ways of protection and surviving.

Rusl smiled at his companion, heaving the dead deer over his shoulder. "Well, let's be heading back now. Tonight, we eat meat! And then you can be off to bed, alright?"

"I think the village children will want a story first," the blonde replied. "They always do."

The elder man shrugged. "Ah, they don't come into Faron Woods like we do, Link. They love hearing about it." He paused, turning to look at the blonde. "You know, they respect you. Don't disappoint them needlessly, or they'll stop trusting you."

"I know," Link replied. "Hey—I'll catch up with you in a moment, okay, Rusl? I wanna go to the Spring and wash some of the scratches off." When the elder man nodded and walked back towards Ordon, Link pushed deeper into the Faron Woods, brushing spider webs and tree branches aside as he trekked. The Spring was one of his favorite places, and had a certain mystique about it that Ordon Spring did not. Perhaps one reason was it was not nearly as visited, and felt more inviting than the one nearer his peaceful home.

The soft trickling of water gave away the Spring, and Link wadded into the shallow waters, savoring the lukewarm feel on his skin. He flopped backwards, splashing into the spring, kicking his sandals off and sighing. Droplets of the liquid splashed into his slightly parted lips, tasting sweet and refreshing.

His bright blue eyes slid shut, savoring the mesmerizing powers of the ancient waterhole, and he drifted into thought. Seven days, and he would be the sole protector of Ordon, even if only for four days at most. He was exhausted from the extra amounts of training and lack of sleep, but he couldn't have been happier.

_I wonder what Talo and Malo are going to do to torment me while I'm the front line,_ Link thought, blissfully ignorant of his surroundings. He could feel sleep creeping towards him, wanting to claim him, when something snapped, and he sat up sharply, alert.

The branches near the edge of the Spring shuddered, and someone cried out. Link leaned forward slightly as the shrubs shifted, and a figure stumbled into the water, without warning. "Ow!" the figure moaned. "My ankle…my ankle! Shit, it's…it's twisted… Ow! Ow!" The person's knees suddenly gave out, and they fell face-first into the Spring, unconscious.

"Oi!" Link scrambled onto his feet, and rushed over to the figure—a boy, by the looks of it—and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him out of the water so he could breath. The boy spluttered, moaned, and then slipped into a shallow silence.

Link paused to examine the person. He looked to be only a year younger than himself, with pale features and a toned frame. Hair the color of flames poured from the boy's skull, framing his face and round ears. He was dressed rather oddly: a blue and gold tunic covered his torso, while cream pants his legs. Worn navy boots protected his feet and shins, thin bands of metal wrapped around the ankle. A black undershirt covered his arms where the blue and gold armored shoulder pads and breastplate did not. Draped around his neck was a slightly tattered blue and red cape, and a thick metal circlet wound its way around his forehead, keeping those red locks out of his eyes. His hands were clad in fingerless blue and grey gloves, one on his stomach and the other brushing the gold and blue scabbard at his waist. Exposed from the sheathe was an intricate golden hilt, decorated with sapphires and rubies alike. The leather handgrip was a dark green, and the gem set in the center of the hilt was a dark, blood-red.

This boy was most certainly not Hylian, Link deduced. _But he needs help. He's barely breathing._ The blonde scooped the unconscious swordsman up, being careful to not shift either of his ankles. The boy had said something about one of the joints being wounded, after all, and Link wasn't entirely positive the Spring water could help.

The Hylian set his jaw, and jogged as fast as he dared into the forest, and towards his home village.

*

"Is he awake?"

"Let me by, Beth!"

"Talo, stop _shoving_!"

He blinked wearily. His eyelids felt like they weighed a ton, and it took all the strength he had just to keep his eyes open. Dark blue eyes drifted down to his chest curiously. He had been stripped of all most all of his garments, and now laid on what appeared to be a bed in his black undershirt and cream pants. Even the circlet had been removed, and his bright red hair fell into his face.

"Hey…Hey! Mom, he's awake!" He glanced over to see a young boy run to the other side of the room, and drag a pregnant woman to his side. "Mom, look! He's awake!"

The woman looked down on him with kind brown eyes and a smile. "Good morning, dear," she said warmly. "Your fever broke, thank goodness, are you alright?"

He tried to sit up, but a hand pushed him back down. "No way!" snapped a young girl. "You were really really sick! If Link hadn't saved you, Uli says you might have died!"

"U…Uli?" he echoed hoarsely. "Who…is Uli?" He didn't try to sit up again, more from lack of strength than will. "W-who…are you...people?"

The woman rested a hand on his forehead. "You're much cooler," she said. "I'm Uli, by the way, and these are the younger children in Ordon Village: my son, Colin, Beth, Talo, and Malo. Link and Ilia went to get more water, and the Mayor and my husband are outside, but they'll probably come to see you soon."

The boy called Talo stepped forward, pushing past Uli and taking her position next to him. "What's your name?" he asked, sounding almost excited.

He opened his mouth to answer, but choked off as the door opened, and a portly man stormed inside. "This is the person Link brought back from the woods?" he asked. "Interesting, I've never seen someone with such a color of hair."

The portly man stepped closer. "I'm Bo, the Mayor of Ordon Village." He gestured to the younger, more built man that had followed him in. "This is Rusl, the village militia. I must ask, why were you running through the Faron Woods, dressed for war, armed and wounded? Are you from Castle Town?"

"C-Castle Town?" the red-haired youth echoed. "No…I d-don't know…I…I can't remember." He bowed his head shamefully. "I can't remember anything."

"Anything?" Bo looked at him skeptically. "Absolutely nothing?" When the boy shook his head, the Mayor scoffed. "Sounds like he might have suffered some head trauma…what's your name, boy?"

"I don't know."

Bo looked at him, slightly dumbstruck. "You don't know?"

"No, sir. I…I can't remember anything!" Tears began to brim on the boy's eyelids. "I don't remember who I am, or how I got here! I can't…_anything_!"

Uli sat down on the bed, and gathered the boy into her arms, cradling him as he cried into her shoulder. "Shh," she murmured. "It's alright. No one is mad at you, dear…" She rubbed his back rhythmically, comforting the teenager as his sobs eventually became nothing more than hiccups. "No one will harm you."

"Uli…" Rusl said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Is he alright, physically?"

Uli pulled the youth away, and gently laid him back down, checking his face and ankle. "It appears so," she said. "Thank goodness Link knows where to find those spirits that heal so well. He's totally fine…physically."

"I wanna go home," the red-haired boy whimpered. "I d-don't know where I live…but I wanna go…I…" Beth jumped to the rescue before he could break down again, grabbing his hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Is he awake?" All heads turned as two more people walked into the room. One was a thin, attractive female, around his own age—what was that again? Fifteen? Sixteen?—and the other slightly older, a male with slightly overgrown blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. It was the latter than had spoken, and he continued to do so. "Oh, he is. Is he alright?"

The boy call Colin shook his head. "No, Link, he says he can't remember a thing. Not even his own name, or where he comes from, or how he got to Ordon."

The older female, the one the red-haired boy assumed was called Ilia, set her jug of water down and joined Beth at his bedside. "Can you remember anything?" she prompted gently. "Anything at all?"

The red-haired youth screwed his eyes shut, focusing as hard as he could. Everything was a misty swirl in his mind; nothing made sense, and the only things he could remember were the names he had been told in the last fifteen minutes. _A name…a name you don't know..._

'_NO! R…No, stop! NOOOOO!'_

"Ah!" The boy flinched as the scream cut through the fog, shattering the murky calmness of his mind. He wildly tried to hone in on the yell, but it was too late; everything was black and white, where only now was real.

Something brushed his arm, and he opened his eyes to see the blonde man called Link hovering next to Ilia. "Did you remember something?" he asked.

The boy closed his eyes again, breathing deeply. Someone had screamed... R? Could his name…? "I…I th-think…I think my name starts with an 'R'," he said quietly.

Beth released his hand, and looked to the other three young children. "Maybe we can name a bunch of 'R' names, and you might recognize one of them!" she said. "That way, we'll know what to call you!"

"Red!"

"Ryan!"

"Rachel?"

Smack.

"Race!"

"Reed!"

"Rex! Ray!"

"Roy?"

"Rutabaga!"

"That's it…"

Talo blinked. "Oh goddesses, man, you're not telling me you're named after a vegetable!"

The red-haired boy sat up slowly, and this time, no one stopped him. "No…b-before that…it…it sounded familiar."

Colin flushed. "…Roy? Is…is that your name?"

Silence filled the air as the boy struggled to think, biting his lip. Roy…that did sound familiar. It…

'_NOOOOO! Roy! ROY!!'_

"My name…" the boy whispered. "I…it's Roy. My name…is Roy."

*

Link sat on top of Mayor Bo's house, next to Ilia and Colin, as the rest of the town mingled about Uli's and Rusl's home. "So…we picked up a kid suffering from memory loss?" the blonde asked.

Ilia nodded. "Yes…that seems to be the case. It's fortunate he remembered his name; it's easier to call him 'Roy' than 'that red-haired kid'. It is a step towards completely remembering what happened to him."

The blonde nodded. There was definitely something odd about the boy, his hair being the oddest. No one in the village had ever seen locks so vibrant of red. And Link hadn't even seen it in the sun yet. "What do you think really happened to him?" he asked suddenly.

Colin's frown deepened slightly as he looked towards his home again. "I don't know…" he said softly. "He was mumbling in his sleep…he sounded terrified. Whatever happened to him…it's left a permanent impression.

"Whatever happened, it nearly killed him."

-

**Royliekins? Amnesia? What really happened? ;O Stay tuned to find out, peoples!**

**This is my first time writing as Roy or Link seriously…please forgive me if the latter is OOC. Roy has an excuse, so ha.**

**Please review ;O**

**-Muse**


	2. Chapter 2

_Only four days left until Rusl leaves for Castle Town!_ Link thought, taking another sip of milk. He sat on the ledge that held his house above the world, watching as the village children play-fought with sticks.

It had been two days since Link had found the mysterious boy called Roy, two days of Uli watching the teenager, two days of Link listening in on conversations concerning what to do with him. It was clear the adults wanted to help, but they hadn't a single idea on how to do so, besides providing shelter and food.

He wondered if Roy was actually Hylian. His first guess had been no, he wasn't, but then, what would that make him? As far as Link knew, the Sheikah and Gerudo were both extinct races, wiped out by time's wear, and even then Roy was not either, not by how the legends described the two cultures. No, he was something completely different…

"Link! Link!" Link glanced over as Ilia ran up from the village proper, pausing to catch her breath before looking up. "Where's Fado? My dad wants you and him both."

Link leapt off the ledge, landing in a practiced crouch. He stood straight, and walked over to his friend. "Probably home, it's the middle of the day."

"Come on!" Ilia grabbed his wrist and dragged him back towards the village, leaving the four younger children to play by themselves.

Ilia didn't let go even when they had reached Fado's house, and opened the door. "Hey! Fado! Get out here!" she called. The herder stumbled sleepily into view, but Ilia grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him towards her house, Link following with a confused shrug.

"Hey, you crazy woman!" Fado cried. "What's going on? Am I in trouble again?"

"Don't be silly," Ilia replied. "Or…maybe. I'm not sure, my dad just told me to get you boys and come home." She finally released her friends, and knocked on the door to her own house. "Dad! Dad, it's me, I got them, and I'm coming in." She turned the doorknob, and stepped into the house.

Inside, the village men were gathered in a semi-circle, expressions filled with concern. Off in one corner, to Link's surprise, was Roy, huddled into himself and looking absolutely terrified. He had borrowed a pair of Rusl's sandals and replaced his odd circlet around his head, but otherwise looked no different than two days earlier.

"What's going on?" Fado asked, slipping inside last and shutting the door behind him rather loudly. Roy flinched visibly, but continued to remain silent.

Bo uncrossed his arms and rested a massive hand on Roy's shoulder. "We've come to an agreement on what we want to do with our guest," he said. "In four days' time, he'll go with Rusl to Castle Town. There, he may be able to speak with someone that can help."

"He's leaving?" Ilia asked. "So soon? Is that safe?"

"It's the only thing we can do," Jaggle sighed. "We're not capable of handling amnesia."

Roy shrunk away from Bo slightly, and backed against the wall. To all eyes, he was a frightened child, not a teenager Ilia's age, and he knew it. But there was nothing he could say to defend himself.

Link frowned. "Well…why do you want to see us three?"

Rusl stepped forward. "We want you, Ilia and Fado to make him more comfortable around people. He's scared by even one person; Castle Town will be overwhelming. You three are closest to his age, we want you to help."

The blonde cast his gaze to his two friends, then the red-haired teenager, who stared back with his dark blue eyes. Before he had lost his memory, Link could tell without question there was extreme wisdom and courage beyond his age and yet suffering and loss that most would be crushed by. The gaze of a warrior.

"Alright," Link said. "We'll help. I'm sure we can help Roy be better around people again."

_Again._ Roy seemed to relax slightly at that, and shuffled forward wordlessly. Bo nodded his thanks. "Now, you four go on and have fun. Take him around the village. He's our guest, make him feel welcome."

Ilia gently rested a hand on Roy's shoulder, and guided him out of the house. Fado rubbed his chin as he followed. Link made to leave as well, but Bo stopped him.

"Link," Bo muttered. "That kid went through something horrible before he came here. Rusl says he reacts to swords almost unconsciously, and books."_ Books? _"Be extremely careful with that, alright?"

"Right." Link nodded, before running out of the house, stopping to only shut the door.

*

"Roy!"

"Hey, he's up!"

"How are you?"

Roy looked like he was going to pass out there and then as Ilia lead him through the village and towards what she had said was Link's house. Now the children were swarming about, asking questions and overwhelming him.

"Hey!" Fado stepped in before something could go wrong, and ushered the four backwards. "Be nice, alright? We don't want to send him right back to bed!"

Malo's ever-scowling face seemed to turn even sourer. "You people make such a fuss," he grumbled. "So, he's lost his memory, why should we treat him like he's a toddler?"

Fado and Ilia both made to react, but Roy beat them to it. He stepped forward, his eyes blazing with anger and his skin flushed with life. "Who are you calling a toddler, you little kid?" he sneered, his voice loud and clear for the first time since his arrival. "You don't look much older than one yourself!"

"Roy!" Roy looked to Ilia, who looked at him in confusion. The moment of clarity faded, and he recoiled, backing away from Malo, who appeared mildly surprised but not insulted.

"S-sorry…" he murmured, "I…I didn't mean that…"

Link glanced at Ilia, then the four youths. The seemed to realize what the blonde wanted, and quickly rushed over to Roy, bombarding him with requests to play with them and let them tell him about Ordon.

"What was that?" Fado burst out when Talo and Beth had managed to drag a hesitant Roy back into the village to give him a tour. "I heard Rusl say he was really shy, that was—"

"That was probably the real Roy," Link replied, straight-faced. "The one we see now…that's the one that can't remember anything. The one we saw just now…that was probably how he was before he got amnesia."

Ilia scowled. "He was kind of a jerk…"

"There was something else," Link continued. "Mayor Bo said he gets really upset when he sees a sword or book."

"A book?" Fado echoed. "A sword, I can understand, those things scare me, too…but a book? Who the hell is scared of a book?"

"Roy is," Ilia snapped, smacking Fado on the back of his head.

"I think," Link concluded, "That Roy's not from Hyrule at all."

Fado and Ilia pondered over that in silence, the latter occasionally shooting glances at where Roy had disappeared with the other children.

What had really happened to the mysterious boy?

More so, _who_ was he?

*

Link found Roy sitting at the edge of Ordon's small river alone, the other children having been herded away by Fado to feed the goats. Ilia and Uli were sewing and chattering, and everyone else was working.

The blonde approached Roy, and when the red-head made no objection or even acknowledgement, Link sat down beside him. "Hey," he said. "Are you alright?"

"No." Roy clenched his fist. "I don't remember who I am, really. I'm scared…I'm scared someone will hurt me while I'm so…so vulnerable." He grabbed a rock off the ground, and threw it into the stream angrily. "I hate everything being so blank…Uli said I had no injury to my head. How did I loose it?" He turned his blue gaze, fraught with anger and fear, to Link. "Uli said you saved me…"

Link shook his head. "You stumbled out of the forest, cried something about your ankle, then fell unconscious. I don't know anything else, Roy."

The red-head slouched, his jaw quavering slightly as he looked back to the water, at his own haunted expression. "It's…it's alright…I'll remember eventually. I have to believe…that I can regain what I lost."

Link frowned slightly. "I'll help."

Roy looked back up, surprised. "Huh?"

"I said I'll help. I can't imagine how horrible being so unsure can be, and I want to help." Link stood, and offered a hand. "We haven't even been properly introduced. My name is Link."

Roy stared at his hand, then climbed back onto his feet and took it, shaking. "Roy…well, at least I think," he said, wincing. "But just go ahead and call me that."

"Alright." Link smiled, then looked at the sky. "Hmm. It's only midday. Always time for a little exploration." He returned his gaze to Roy, who didn't make eye contact. "I always find myself more relaxed around nature. There's a grotto east of the village that I like to visit when I need to cool off and think. Maybe it'll make you feel better."

The younger male nodded slightly. "I…I'd like that," he murmured. "Can you…can you show me where it is?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure." Link briskly followed the river's shoreline, towards a small path behind Sera's and Hanch's house, to the small hills overlooking the river. He glanced behind him to see Roy following, albeit slowly, and out of direct sunlight. At least that was an improvement.

The Hylian glanced around, before summiting a short hill behind the local shop. Beyond the wild crest was a thin, little-trodden path that would around rocks and plants. When he heard Roy behind him, Link said, "I normally swim there. This way's rougher, but the chance of drowning is a lot slimmer, unless you collapsed in a rain storm and died that way. It's a pretty easy path to follow, though. Do you want to go alone?"

Roy nodded, mumbling a thanks that was so quiet even Link, with his Hylian traits, had trouble hearing, and slipped past, carefully treading the path towards the secret grotto. Link didn't turn back to the village until the red-head was out of sight, ever more curious.

*

The water rippled softly as Roy dipped his hand into it, settling at the edge in the small, hidden grotto Link had shown him. Everything was silent, save for the hum of bugs and birds and the trickle of the stream. No more yelling or pulling or questions…

_I wonder if I had been more social before_, Roy thought. _More open with people…not so afraid._ He watched a fish swim near his hand cautiously, and then frisk away. _I wish I knew…Gods, I wish. Why did I loose my memory…why is it gone?_

"Why?!" He slapped his hand down, breaking the surface tension and scaring the small fish that had slowly started to gather. "I want to know why I'm here! Tell me!" He shifted onto his knees, peering into his reflection furiously. "Tell me why I can't remember!"

A droplet stirred the stream as tears crept down his flushed cheeks, distorting his watery face. He brought his hand across the image, as though to make it go away, then sat back, curling into himself and burying his head in his arms. "Why…" he whispered. "Why is…is this…happening to me?"

_Who had screamed my name?_

It was nearly three hours before Roy stirred again, his legs falling numb and the warmth of day creeping into dusk. He looked up dully at the sky, a majestic orange and pink. He tried to speak, to hear himself, to remember his existence, but his voice stuck in his throat and did not sound. Reluctantly, he picked himself up, brushing dust off his clothes, before climbing back onto the small path and returning to the village.

He didn't look up from the ground until he rounded the shop, and only because Ilia approached and grabbed his shoulders. "Where were you?" she cried. "Me and the others were worried sick!"

Roy didn't meet her gaze, instead focusing on the tree conveniently behind her head. "No where," he replied. "I just found a place where I could think. I was there the whole time…I'm fine."

_At least he sounds better…_ Ilia thought, reluctantly letting him slip by and return to Uli and Rusl's home, where the prospect of a meal seemed to lure him. Roy didn't dare look back, focused instead on returning to his borrowed bed and resting. Not sleep, though. Never sleep. His dreams were utterly haunted with images of shadows and a world beyond his grasp—his world.

He had never told anyone about those, but he figured they knew. He had overheard the boy called Colin talk to his father about how he talked in his sleep, when the red-head had pretended to be so.

_They're just trying to help,_ he reprimanded himself, pausing in front of the house. _Uli promised they wouldn't hurt me._

"AH! Help! Help, the village…it's under attack!"

Beth ran into the village, wide-eyed and fearful. "Weird creatures!" she wailed. "They're attacking!"

Roy seized up, but was forced to move as the door swung open and Rusl exploded out, sword in hand. "Attack? Again?" he growled. "Stay here, kid!" he added to Roy, running towards the entrance to the hamlet, swerving around parents gathering their frightened children into their arms.

Link grabbed a sharpened stick off the ground, his face twisted in a snarl, and followed Rusl, ignoring Fado as he shouted at him.

_I have to help_, Roy thought. _I…I can fight!_ He charged into the house, startling Uli. "What's going on, Roy?" she asked, eyes widening when he kicked aside his cloak and grabbed the rather large blade he assumed was his own. "Roy! What are you—"

He was already running, pulling the sheathe off the intricate silver blade and casting it aside. Someone yelled at him, but he tuned the voice's owner out. The sword felt comfortable in his hand, like it had always belonged. He didn't like the other swords he saw, but this one…this one felt right.

Roy didn't refocus his attention to his surroundings until he reached the clearing outside Link's house, where the blonde and Rusl were engaged in combat against a small group of blue-skinned, white haired demonic creatures, wielding large wooded clubs and screeching nonsense.

"What? Roy!" Link's shout redirected Roy's focus. "What the hell are you doing? Get—look out!"

One of the creatures made a run at Roy, raising his club to attack. A fire seemed to erupt through the teenager's veins, directing his movements like a sixth sense. The sword probably weighed close to twenty pounds, but it felt like a feather in his grip as he raised the gleaming blade and ran it through the creature. It shrieked and died almost instantly. But before it had even completely fallen to the ground, Roy lunged, slicing through another creature's throat and killing it in a splatter of purple blood.

Link could only watch in awe as the Bokoblins fell one by one, unable to stand to the brute might of the intricate sword. Roy dodged expertly attacks set in his direction, almost gliding through the air as he slaughtered the raiding monsters, a deadly dance that destroyed anyone that neared.

It wasn't long before one of the Bokoblins screeched, and the few survivors retreated, leaving their fallen companions to rot. Roy's chest heaved, stabbing his blade into the ground in anger. "And don't you dare come back!" he shouted after them.

Rusl and Link both stared in silence at the red-head, looking more alive than he had in the last three days. "…Roy?" Rusl asked quietly.

As quickly as before, the boy shifted from that proud, defiant attitude to the gentle, fearful one. He glanced between the dead bodies and his sword, and cried out with horror. "I…I'm sorry!" he gasped. "I didn't mean…I…"

"I've never seen such swordplay before," Rusl commented. "As far as I know, the art is very forward, and defense is second thought. As well, it is rarely against multiple people. You fight like you're used to being surrounded, and a wound means defeat."

"I'm sorry…" Roy repeated, cringing into himself.

Rusl closed the space between him and the red-head, and grasped his shoulder. "Don't be sorry," he said. "You just saved us. Now…take that blade of yours back to Uli, and eat something. From what my wife's told me, you're lying about remaining nourished."

He smiled as Roy turned almost as crimson as his hair. "I know you're still in shock…but you need to live if you want to remember. Now go on, go eat and rest. You deserve it."

Roy didn't have the strength to argue. Simply, he jerked his sword out of the ground, and fled, running back into Ordon Village.

"That was odd…" Link muttered, walking forward to stand beside his friend. "I had guessed he could fight, but not so…well."

Rusl shook his head. "In due time, I'm sure we'll know the truth. Now, you can stop being brave about that cut on your arm, let's go get you patched up."

Link followed Rusl back towards the main part of the hamlet, but paused, looking to the scene from only moments previous. It was like Roy didn't even need to think to fight, to kill. He had been sorry for interrupting the fight, not for slaughtering almost two dozen Bokoblins.

'_In due time, I'm sure we'll know the truth.'_

_How can we find out the truth from someone who can't remember? From someone who is more afraid of books than spiders? From someone who isn't Hylian?_

_From someone unafraid to kill?_

-

**This is totally and completely my current muse. I will probably be cranking out chapters for the next few days, and the other stories will fall into hiatus. Well, except Of Wind and Stars.**

**Please review! It makes me happy, and I always appreciate constructive criticism. ;D**

**-Muse**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Roy!" Link waved his hand as the red-head looked up from Sera's cat, his expression more curiosity than nervousness. It had been three days since the Bokoblins had tried to raid the town, and since then Roy had become slightly friendlier. He was already popular among the younger children, and Uli had commented more than once how it was like having a second son. "Roy! I couldn't find you yesterday, so I came today to tell you the news!"

Roy stroked the brown and white cat once before responding. "About?"

Link closed the distance between them, before kneeling next to Roy. "Rusl asked me to go to Castle Town in his stead! Instead of him taking you, I'll be."

The younger male blinked, staring at Link blankly. The blond's cheerful grin faltered slightly. Was he not pleased by that? Rusl had mentioned that Roy probably trusted Link more than himself; wouldn't that make the red-head feel better about the whole situation?

Without warning, Roy grinned. "That…that's awesome!" It was Link's turn to look surprised. He looked genuinely happy. Even when playing with the village children, Roy's smiles were forced and half-hearted. "Rusl told me about the ceremony thing…you get to go!"

"You're going, too," Link reminded him, standing. "Remember? Now, I have the day off for once, so I can actually hang out. I'm almost as good of a sword fighter as Rusl, and I already asked him, so we can leave the village to explore a little."

Roy climbed onto his feet as well. "Well…actually, Uli looked upset earlier." He frowned. Just as Uli considered the red-head a son, she was the temporary mother figure to the lost teenager, and he worried when she did. "She said something about a cradle."

Link pursed his lip, thinking, then said, "We'll go see what's wrong and ask if we can help, alright?" Without waiting for a response, he rounded the waterwheel house and took running across the river. Roy barely had time to realize what had happened before he was alone.

"W-wait!" Roy gasped, following as fast as he could in the unfamiliar sandals. He slowed again to a walk as he spotted Link conversing with Uli, the former nodding in understanding as she spoke words that were too hushed for the red-head to hear.

Link hurried back over to Roy when Uli had finished speaking. "She lost her cradle, that she made for Colin when he was a baby," he explained. "I think I might know where it'll be, though. She said it went into the river."

Roy's eyes widened. "The grotto."

"Exactly." Link smirked lopsidedly. "I'll swim over there and see if I can find it, alright?" He slapped the younger male on the back, but the humor disappeared when Roy flinched away as though Link had attacked him. "Oh…sorry, I forgot, you don't like being touched." He stepped backwards. "Anyway, you wait here; I'll only be a minute or so."

The blond moved away, leaping into the shallows of the river and wading out into the deeper areas. He inhaled, before diving beneath the surface and pushing off the riverbed.

Roy shuffled towards the bridge slowly, kicking off his shoes and perching on the wood, letting his feet trail in the lukewarm waters. He leaned his head into his hand, running his fingers through his fiery locks. Using his elbow as a perch, he glanced down at his other arm, turning it over to examine the scars that marred the flesh. How had he gotten those, again? They were definitely recent, by the way the scar tissue still created a noticeable bump in his skin. Either that or they were horribly deep.

Rusl had spent one evening over dinner talking about swordplay, and his analysis on what he had seen of Roy the one evening. Unfortunately, Roy had barely been able to pick up his massive blade since, let alone swing it with the ease he had before. Rusl had worded it bluntly…_"You're a fighter who's always surrounded by enemies, from what I can tell. Like you were in a full out war…except, I don't see how that would work, unless you came from beyond Hyrule."_

_Beyond Hyrule._ Was that really true? Roy had guessed it earlier; the difference between himself and someone like Link—or anyone in Ordon—was significant. And according to Mayor Bo, only the extinct race of the Gerudos had hair remotely the same color as his, and even then he was not one of them.

Something occurred again to Roy. Someone…someone had screamed. Screamed, and then everything had gone black. He blinked. Who had screamed? It was definitely female, but that was all he knew. That and the person had known who he was. Or, so he hoped. Was his name even Roy? Had someone even screamed in the first place?

Beyond Hyrule…

'_Pah, boy, you couldn't hide forever. I've come to claim the soul of fire and ice.'_

Roy froze. The voice echoed in his head, like the screams from the first night. Except, this voice was new. It was dripping with menace like no other, and it was clearly directed at the swordsman, whenever it had happened.

Soul of fire and ice? The first thoughts that came to mind were that the man—whoever he was—had been crazy. But the way it had been phrased… He tried to remember it again, but the voice had already faded, leaving the same milky clearness broken only by the memories of the week in Ordon.

The sound of splashing water startled him from his thoughts, and he spun as Link pulled himself from the river, spitting on the ground in frustration. "Would you believe it? A monkey stole the cradle. I saw it myself."

"A…monkey?" Roy echoed. "What are monkeys?"

Link stared at him, dumbfounded. "You don't…? Maybe they don't have monkeys wherever you come from…uhh…well; basically, they're pre-evolution humans, alright?" He shook his head, sending a wave of water droplets across the ground.

Roy bit his lip. "Al…alright, then. So, there's a monkey who stole Uli's cradle, how do we get it back?"

The blond smirked. "…I have an idea. You see, Jaggle told me all about a patch or two of grass growing on those rocks." He pointed to the stone pillars, rising out of the lake and acting as platforms perfect for sunbathing. "You can call hawks if you know how to play the right tune."

"Really?!" Roy looked both excited and skeptical. "…That seems rather…unlikely…"

Link stepped over to the nearest rock, latching his hands around some ivy that wound its way up to the crest of the pillar. He quickly scrambled up it like it was a solid ladder, before jumping to the adjacent stone. "Come on, Roy!" he called, waving down at the red-head. "It's not that bad! Don't worry, alright?"

The younger male frowned at the ivy. "No…I…I think I'll stay on the ground…" He stepped backwards, crossing his arms and bowing his head slightly.

That was Link's cue to stop pressing the subject, before Roy shut down completely and he lost all communication for the rest of the day. "Alright, alright, then." He straightened, and jumped to the adjacent pillar, near a patch of odd grass. Plucking a thick blade from the ground, the blond inhaled, before blowing into the plant.

Roy's entire body seized up as the eerie tune played across the village, filling the air with a mystic, haunting melody that drained the color from his face. He managed to crane his neck when he heard a responding call, that of a hawk. The brown bird of prey spiraled down, before coming to a rest on Link's hand, marked by that odd three-in-one triangular shape. "It…it worked?!"

"Yep!" Link looked down at Roy, grinning. "Lesse…can't reach the monkey from here…" He looked up to the massive tree above Fado's house. "Aha! Look, see those bees, Roy? Watch." He pointed at the quavering hive with his free hand, and the hawk took flight again, soaring towards the mass.

The red-head's hands instinctively flew to his mouth. "Ah! No, you'll hurt the bird!" he gasped. He could only watch in horror as the hawk stabbed its talons into the hive, and jerked away, dislocating the nest from its perch. It fell to the ground and shattered, sending the bees in a fury after the hawk, which had long flown away by that point.

Link simply laughed. "Hey, come on, Roy, it ain't that big of a deal. Hawks are really smart, and a long time ago they were bred to know how to do this kind of stuff." He glanced over his shoulder, towards the gap in the rock face that the river flowed through, to reach the grotto. "Hey, look at that. More grass!"

Roy crossed his arms, and followed on the ground as Link jumped onto the roof of Sera and Hauch's house, then to another group of stones rising from the shallow water. "Let's see…" the blond murmured, albeit in a stage whisper Roy could clearly hear. "…Yes, yes, that should work." He glanced down. "Watch and learn!"

Stoop, pluck, and… The harmonic notes drifted through the air again, but this time Roy literally had to clap his hands to his ears, to try and drown out the sound. It was a demonic yet angelic tone, a sonnet lacking words that spoke volumes, and it shook the red-head to his very core.

_Soul of fire and ice…_

_You can't hide forever._

His knees gave way, and he keeled forward, bowing his head and growling, anything, anything, to make the horrid echo of the song leave. Notes that Link had not played screeched through his senses, setting a flame to his innards that felt as real as the grass brushing his feet.

"Roy!" Something brushed his back, and he jerked up. He hadn't even realized tears had escaped his lids, streaking his cheeks with salty water, until he spotted Link, hovering over him with a fine woven cradle beneath his arm. "Roy, dear goddesses, are you alright?"

He quickly brushed the wetness away from his face, standing. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. D-don't worry, okay? Just…don't…" He inhaled, then smiled, although it was clearly forced. "You got Uli's cradle? Let's hurry and return it to her…"

Link raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and nodded. "Alright." He strode over to where the pregnant woman stood fusing with her apron, Roy trailing along with his arms crossed protectively over his chest. "Uli! Uli, hey, we've got the cradle you were looking for!"

Uli glanced over as the two teenagers approached, and gasped in relief. "Oh! Link, Roy! That cradle! Did you go to the trouble of finding it for me? My thanks to you! Oh, that reminds me! There is something I am supposed to give to you, Link... Do you think you could carry that cradle and come with me back to my house?" She stood again, smiling warmly as the pregnant woman turned and started walking back to her home.

The blond glanced at Roy, who huddled further into himself and trailed Uli like a lost puppy. _I hope I don't ever get amnesia… If this is what it does to you…_ Link thought, frowning slightly as he followed as well. The going was slow, but eventually, they reached the small building.

"My thanks to you," Uli said, turning to look at them both. She took the cradle from Link, tucking under her arm. "Yes, yes... I had nearly forgotten..." She stooped, picking up a thin package off the ground. "I am supposed to give you this... All right... Here you go!"

Link took it from the older woman, pulling apart the paper to find—"A fishing rod!" he gasped in pleasant surprise.

"It is a little...unpolished. My son, Colin, made this under the instruction of his father. You can use it if you like." Uli reached forward, patting Link on the shoulder. "When my son Colin grows up, I want him to be just like you. He really is a sweet boy... He can just be a little...timid."

"Thank you so much!" Link replied, grinning at Roy before taking off at a run. The red-head glanced at Uli, then hurried after the Hylian, stumbling over his oversized shoes.

*

The next few hours were spent fishing in different spots of the village lake. Link did most of the actual work, Roy being too shy to try his hand at the sport. He assumed he'd probably done it before, but if he'd forgotten how, he didn't want to make even more a fool than he already was. So he sat, petting Sera's cat as it snuggled in his lap, shooting a dark glance at Link every so often as he continued to throw fish back into the lake.

Eventually, Roy glanced up from the small lump of fur. "Maybe she would like a fish," he said softly, scratching the cat under its chin. "She must be hungry. She hasn't moved since this morning."

The blonde raised an eyebrow without looking over, casting his fishing rod again. "Alright, then. Suppose we don't want Sera blaming us for her cat starving to death." He settled in the grass again, waiting for another greengill to take the rod's bait.

Roy's slight frown deepened. "I don't like her," he said. "Sera. She's so obsessed with her cat… It's amazing Hauch is still married to her and that Beth isn't completely screwed up by her parents' relationship."

"What are you, a doctor?" Link tilted his head slightly to catch a glimpse at the small red-head. "You better not say anything like that around anyone else, people would get mad at you."

"Is it a problem to have an opinion?" Roy's face was set, jaw clenched slightly and the muscles in his neck tense.

The Hylian shrugged. "No. I'm just saying some of the people 'round here wouldn't be too pleased by such an opinion." He turned to watch his lure again, but lurched forward in surprise. "Aha! A fish!" He scrambled to his feet, jerking backwards on the fishing rod as he reeled in the line.

Roy shifted the cat out of his lap, standing as well and walking forward. The brown and white feline circled around his feet, mewing pitifully, hopeful of a meal. There was a long pause, then the lure broke the surface, a fish clinging to the end. Link grinned victoriously, watching the fish flail about.

He reached forward, unhooking the creature from the rod, and setting it in the grass. The cat instantly forgot about rubbing her head against Roy's leg and shot forward, grabbing the fish in her jaw and taking running, back to Sera and Hauch's house.

"Well, that was fast," Roy said after a moment.

*

The rest of the midday passed without much event. Roy settled in a patch of grass and promptly dozed off, hoping no more nightmares would come. Link was hunting about, searching for spare money any number of people had dropped. Ilia had holed up in her house, Fado was farming… in all, the day was peaceful and uninteresting.

The sun was beginning to set when Link found Roy again, and in a moment of childishness, ran to grab Jaggle's dog and send the puppy on the red-head. The younger male awoke to the wet, slobbering licks of the dog, and he shrieked in horror as he realized his face was drenched in saliva. He scrambled onto his feet, and jumped at the nearest thing he could reach, which was the ivy that snaked up one of the stone pillars. The puppy, realizing he wasn't getting any affection returned, padded off, sad for only a few moments before he spotted a cucco and became distracted.

Roy glared at Link, still clinging to the ivy like some sort of squirrel. "I hate you," he decided, face etched in an angry pout as he dropped back down. Link snickered, smirking victoriously at the red-head's expression. "Alright, I'm awake, what do you want?"

Sometimes, Link wished Roy was more timid. He was easier to talk to when he was. "Well, I just bought Sera's slingshot," the blond announced, holding out the toy. "I was gonna go play with the little kids, and I figured you'd want to come."

The smaller male rolled his eyes—Link couldn't help but notice they seemed slightly darker than normal—but nodded. "Alright."

Knowing the three four youths would still be playing in the clearing near Link's house, the older males made their way up to the place. To both their surprises, though, Rusl appeared to be returning from the single house in that part of the village. "Ah, just in time, Link! I just delivered something to your room!" He paused, spotting the wood and string slung over the blond's shoulder. "Oh, I see you got the fishing rod. Colin will be pleased. And it works better than you would think, right? Well, have a good one..."

Roy didn't speak until Rusl had gone. Then, "What did Rusl leave you?"

"I'm guessing it's my practice sword," Link replied, grinning. "I cracked it during that fight earlier this week, so I asked him to fix it. Hold on a second." He ran forward, ignoring the kids as they played tag, and ascending the ladder to his house. Roy waited silently, leaning against the fence that lined the small clearing, arms crossed and face expressionless. He was both more sociable and more distant later in the day, the villagers had found, and today was no acceptation.

After a few moments, Link jumped back down, his wooden sword strapped to his back. He grinned at Roy, and then turned to the younger kids. "Hey, little guys. Guess what I managed to get?" he asked, pulling out the slingshot.

The next half hour was spent showing off the new toy, shooting at targets and scarecrows and eventually each other, laughs ringing about the clearing. Roy tuned them out, closing his eyes and relaxing. That was, until Talo managed to get his hands on the slingshot and fire a pellet at his head. A curse escaped his lips, clutching the bump with his hand.

"Ah!" Talo gasped. "Sorry, Roy! I didn't mean to hit you!"

"Sure you didn't!" Roy snapped, glancing over, but smiling deviously. "Come here, you brat!" He charged forward, grabbing Talo in a chokehold and tickling the poor kid's stomach. Talo shrieked with laughter, flailing to try and achieve escape.

Eventually, things settled down, Roy stepping back to watch in amusement as the other three kids swooned over the slingshot. "Link, you're amazing! You can use swords and slingshots and everything!" Beth exclaimed.

"Hey, yeah, that reminds me, you've gotta teach us how to use a sword, too!" Talo said, tugging on Link's tunic. "Seriously! Lately these monkeys have been coming out of the woods and playing tricks on us! We want to get them GOOD! C'mon, teach us how to use a sword!" he begged.

"A sword, eh?" Link considered. Briefly. "Ah, alright."

"YES!"

*

The three children quickly gathered a pumpkin and bucket to make a new head for one of the scarecrows, then waited as Link stretched, preparing to simply show off the skills he had learned from Rusl. Roy was back, leaning against the fence, chin resting in hand and amusement once again hidden beneath a demeanor of boredom.

"Alright!" Talo said. "First off, we wanna see THAT move! The slice! You know?"

Once again, the children were distracted by Link's skills. Roy actually paid attention this time, observing this new style of swordplay. Not that he remembered the fine rules of his own, but he knew the difference without having memories of it.

His mind began to wander again. Swordplay… He was a fighter. A warrior. Someone who could kill and not feel the regret of the act. But why? What had happened where ever he came from that meant he needed to know the skill? Were there fights? Maybe numerous ones? That would explain the scars.

He leaned deeper into his arms, crossing them on the wood to act as a cushion for his face. That was a mystery he would have to look into. Maybe meditation would help? Or simply getting sleep and eating enough every day… He sat up slightly, to feel his chest. The ribs were prominent against his skin. He'd been neglecting to feed himself, and it was showing.

The sound of wood shattering startled Roy again; he glanced up to see that Link had jumped and split the barrel topping the scarecrow into pieces. The children gasped in awe, before swarming the tall blond, chattering and tugging at his arms.

He sighed, propping himself against the fence. The jumbled disaster of excited kids drifted over the forest, lulling him into a slight stupor. It was peaceful here. And soon—tomorrow—he would be gone, to the bustle of Castle Town… To do what? Find out what species he was? Meet with a princess that probably did not care about his existence?

_Soul of fire and ice…_

"Roy!" He felt something grab his hand and pull. It was Talo. "Roy! My dad says you know how to fight, too! Can you show us, huh? Can ya?"

Link stepped forward. "Talo…"

Roy held a hand up to stop the blond before he continued, then looked back down to the young boy, now flanked by Beth and Malo. "I don't like fighting," he said frankly, frowning. "I…I don't know if I could show you my skills. I don't even remember what I can do…"

Malo scowled. "Well… couldn't you trick yourself into a mindset you had before you arrived? I heard Colin's dad say you knew how to fight better than he did."

"Really?" Beth asked Malo; then, "Oh, please, Roy! Please show us? We just wanna see!"

"Guys, that's enough," Link warned, spotting the same expression crossing Roy's face that normally appeared just before he lost his resolve and fled to hide in the grotto. "Leave Roy alone, he shouldn't be forced to do anything like—"

"You three don't have enough scarecrows."

All attention was returned to Roy. "Huh?" Talo said intelligently.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "I said, you don't have enough scarecrows. I dunno how I fight… But I know you're gonna need at least a dozen more."

Beth's face brightened. "I know where all the spare scarecrows are! We can set them up really fast!" She turned to Talo and Malo. "Come on, let's hurry! You too, Link!" The three children, now bursting with excitement, took running into the village, leaving the two teenage males alone.

Link managed to keep the concern off his face. "…Are you sure about this?" he asked, frowning slightly.

The red-head turned away, bowing his head slightly and looking pointedly at his hand. "…I…I have to stop being weak," he murmured. "If I flinch at everything, run from everything… I can never regain what I lost. Even if it's just to show off to some children… It's… It's worth it. Everything must be done to clear this fog." He looked back over his shoulder. Link stepped backwards the slightest, intimidated by the fierce, dark glare that met his. "…Even if it's something that seems so insignificant."

The blond nodded slowly. "I can't and won't argue. I consider you a friend… And I want to help. I'll be back soon." He shot the smaller male one last glance, before heading into the village.

Roy buried his face into his arms and finally broke down.

**I didn't update for two months… The shit of my life hit the fan. But it's almost over, this school year. I've got so much planned for this story, so don't expect to EVER fall into hiatus. I. Love. Roy. Too. Damn. Much.**

**:3**

**Please review. I know the chapter is kinda filler-ish, but it's a chapter, right?**

**The next one is more exciting, I PROMISEEE.**

**~Muse**


	4. Chapter 4

It only took him a few minutes to recollect himself, by which time Link and the three children arrived with the extra scarecrows. _They must really want to see me fight_, he thought with a small frown. _I…abhor it…right?_

Before too long, the clearing was filled with bucket-helmeted dummies, just waiting to be slaughtered. Link patted Roy on the shoulder, before offering his wooden sword. "Here," he said. "It'd be upsetting if you used a real blade…"

"Definitely," Roy replied softly, taking the crafted stick and walking to the edge of the clearing, where Colin was sitting next to Epona. He turned to face the 'soldiers', waiting for Link to usher the other children aside before anything else.

_Alright…remember…the monster things… Remember that feeling… You're a fighter… Destroy… Ruin… Defeat… _He closed his eyes, tightening his grip on the wooden sword.

_Kill…_

A sweat broke across his brow as images of death and destruction he'd never seen before but somehow knew crossed his mind.

_Murder…_

"Uhm…" Beth whispered to Talo. "Is he going to do anything?"

_Slaughter._

Without the slightest bit of warning, Roy lunged forward, with such speed it almost appeared he was flying across the grass. Eyes blazing with anger, he slashed with his sword, tearing the nearest scarecrow in half.

Unlike Link, though, there was no hesitation to be proud of his strike. The red-head leapt across the grass twice, taking out a pair of the straw-stuffed dummies. He spun once, sword twirling about his head before coming down diagonally, taking the fake head right off a fourth scarecrow.

Link did a quick count. Four down, ten to—_nine, sorry_, he apologized to himself as the red-head sliced the fifth scarecrow down the middle. Talo and Beth were both shocked into silence, and even Malo looked surprised.

The onslaught did not stop. In less than thirty seconds, Roy had crossed the clearing, straw and pumpkin guts flying in every direction. Soon, only two remained—the one Link had used to practice, and the one Roy was currently hashing into soup. Fifteen feet was too far of a distance to walk to kill the last one. So Roy spun once more, stick the dying light. One second, it was in his hand. The next, it was stuck through the last scarecrow's head, the momentum causing it to teeter and topple backwards.

It had taken Link twelve minutes to beat the stuffing out of one scarecrow.

By Roy's hand, fourteen had fallen in under a minute.

There was a long moment of silence, broken only by Roy's gasps of air. Finally, Link found his voice.

"Damn."

*

"How was I supposed to even understand that?" Talo complained, once the five had cleaned up the disaster left by Roy's spar with the dummies. "That was like, BAM SLASH PLFFT and everything was destroyed."

The red-head nodded slowly. He hadn't talked since he'd showed off his sword skills. He sat under one of the trees, huddled between the roots, head bowed and hands clenching the fabric of his pants. _My god… Did _I _do all that? I wasn't…I wasn't even thinking! I was just thinking about what it was like to kill, and then…everything was destroyed. How…? Am I…_

_Am I a killer?_

"That was amazing, though," Beth decided.

"Thanks, Link, Roy!" Talo cheered. "So, uh, I... I think I get it... Kinda... Hmm... Maybe not..." He scratched his chin with a frown, ignoring Malo's eye-roll and muttered insult. "So this means that anytime one of those naughty monkeys shows up..." And then he paused. "WAH!"

Link glanced over to where Talo was looking. Standing at the entrance to the forest was the same monkey that had stolen Uli's cradle. "Oh—!"

"C'MERE YOU!" Talo roared, sprinting after the monkey as it fled. Beth let out a small gasp, before taking Malo's hand and dragging the small boy after his brother. Link glanced at Colin worriedly, then Roy, who seemed almost unaware anything had happened.

"Roy!" Link jogged over as the red-head looked up. "The kids just ran into the forest! It's dangerous out there, we have to help!"

The red-head's head tilted up slightly in recognition that Link had spoken. "Am…I a killer?" he whispered.

Link paused to be startled by the question, then shook it off. "Of course not. Come on, Roy, I'm worried that something will go wrong." He held his hand out, offering to help Roy back onto his feet.

Roy watched the outstretched hand warily, like it was suddenly detach itself from Link's arm and eat him. After a long moment that just about drove Link crazy, he took up the offer and pulled himself up. "…I'll be fine with fists," Roy said, steeling his jaw to not look as weak as he felt. "Let's go." _Worry about how clean your hands are later._

*

The light of late afternoon shimmered down through the Faron Woods. Roy had not been beyond the Ordon Springs, and every sight seemed new to him. He leapt off Epona and took to foot once they'd made it to the Faron Springs, kept slowing down, kept looking around, taking in the new scenery. Link ignored him, keeping his eyes open for any of the creatures that wandered the forest, ready to beat them to death at a moment's notice. After seeing Roy slaughter the scarecrows, he found himself unconcerned with the red-head's safety. The younger male clearly knew how to defend himself.

_I guess it becomes habitual_, Link thought. _You can't forget something once it's been so deeply engraved into your mind nothing can erase it._ He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Roy standing at the edge of the spring, water lapping at his feet. "This water is…different. It's like the water at the other spring," Roy said, tilting his head to look back at the blond.

"This is where I found you, you know," Link said, turning fully. "You came stumbling out of the bushes screaming your head off about your ankle and collapsed into the water." When Roy winced and averted his gaze, the blond shrugged. "Hey, it's not a thing to be ashamed of or whatever. Now come on, let's go find Talo."

Roy hurried to catch up with Link as they entered a short tunnel, littered with lichen and grass. The Hylian slowed down, glancing around for any signs of enemies. Dank places like this were ideal places to be ambushed.

"I don't see anything," Link said after a moment, standing straight and stepping forward.

Something flickered in Roy's mind. A sense of foreboding, a blurry image of green stained by red, flashes of flesh and purple…

"Watch it!" he shouted, grabbing Link by his collar and jerking him backwards in time to avoid the plant creature that sprang up at that moment from the ground and snapped its long fangs at the blond. Roy lunged forward before Link even knew what had happened, throwing his fist at the plant. It attempted to close its gaping mouth on his hand, but Roy dodged and grabbed its stem, jerking it out of the ground. The plant yelped, and slumped, hardening into a useless shell that fell to the ground.

"Deku Baba," Link said, rubbing his neck where the fabric of his shirt had pulled against the flesh. "Weak, but plentiful. Didn't see it coming…thanks, Roy."

"Anytime," the red-head replied, looking relatively proud of himself. _What was that image? That was weird…then again, everything is weird…I wish I could remember! This is driving me insane!_ "Do you want me to go first, or do you want me to watch your back?"

Link pouted. "I'll go first. Don't need to be showed up on everything!" He stepped ahead of Roy, moving onward carefully, watching for anymore of the Deku Babas. Roy trailed, face set and fists curled, ready to take anything on that dared mess with him. When another of the plants sprang up near the end of the tunnel, Link swung twice and killed it, barely giving Roy time to realize they were fighting again. "See, I can fight fine!" Link said.

"Didn't say you couldn't…" Then, under Roy's breath, "But you're fighting like a girl…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"…Okay. We're almost to a clearing." The two emerged into a small patch of open area, which was empty, save for the Deku Baba that sprang up, and died a few seconds later by the fast slashes of Link's wooden blade. "And there appears to be another clearing," the blond said, wiping some of the plant's saliva off his arm. "I'll be right back." He slipped into the adjacent clearing, leaving Roy alone.

The red-head leaned against the wall of dirt that surrounded the clearing, crossing his arms, and keeping his head bowed, hair falling over his face. What was going on? Why couldn't he remember anything? He felt stupid, unimportant…

_Am I a killer?_

He swallowed, reaching up to scratch his head. _No…no, I'm not. Don't tell yourself you are. You're not, you're not you're not. …So why can I fight?_

"Maybe when I lost my memories I subconsciously woke my hidden fighting talents," he said aloud. The wind picked up for a second, stirring the grass. "…I hope…" _I guess I'll just keep this sarcastic shield up. It makes me feel stronger than being so open and sad._

Another few moments passed in silence, before Link returned, looking moderately disappointed. "There was a guy back there," he announced once Roy looked back up. "He gave me a freaking lantern." He held up a beaten iron-cast object, a small flame flickering in its center.

The red-head raised an eyebrow, watching the fire dance in the lantern. "Good luck trying to slay enemies with that," Roy commented after a moment, shifting slightly where he stood.

Link snorted. "Since when did boring old Roy get a sense of humor?" he asked, clipping the lantern to his belt without extinguishing the flame. "I'm finding this difficult to comprehend."

"Don't pretend like you can comprehend anything," Roy said, smirking slightly to soften the biting sarcasm in his voice.

"Like anyone can comprehend you. You have mood swings like a teenage girl. As unpredictable as Ilia's temper." Link grinned, lightly punching Roy in the shoulder, and pausing to be surprised when the red-head didn't flinch away like normal. "Ah, see?"

"Shaddup," Roy replied. "Let's go find Talo before like, a spider eats him." He stood straight, stepping forward to face the dark tunnel that the two were sure the small child had run through. "Not too scary, right?"

"You're brave all the sudden," Link said, walking forward.

"I laugh in the face of danger," Roy replied. "Hahahaha…ha…uh…is that Talo's stick?"

Link followed Roy's gaze, pausing when he spotted the painted piece of wood lying on the ground, abandoned carelessly, like it had been dropped. "…Well, that's no good…" Link decided, drawing his own wooden blade again. "Roy, are you sure you'll be fine with your fists?"

"Of course I will," Roy boasted, flexing his hand. "I'll just rely on this half-aware fighting state I'm in."

"Stop being positive, it's weird," Link said.

*

The dark tunnel was relatively uninteresting to either male. Link handed the lantern to Roy, who burnt the webs in their path while he killed the bat things—Keese—and more of the Deku Babas that stood in their way. Link found a small, abandoned chest in one offshoot, and pocketed some of the jeweled money they'd been picking up from off the ground. Eventually, they reached the end, emerging into a dim clearing, patrolled by a group of the purple-skinned creatures they had fought when Roy had first arrived.

"Bokoblins," Link said, glancing at Roy when he stopped. "Easy fights. They'll be harder with your fists, though."

Roy swallowed noticeably. "Eh. I'll knee them in the gut and then beat them to death with their clubs." He didn't seem too sure of himself though. Link's heartbeat increased slightly—Roy was losing focus. Losing the mentality he needed to keep moving forward without losing will.

"Come on, Roy, don't let this scare you," Link said. "You've probably fought a lot worse than this, right?" It was just a wild guess, but from the way Roy flinched involuntarily, he knew he'd hit a nerve.

"Yeah," he said blankly. "Probably. Can't know for sure, but probably." He turned his head to look at the Hylian. "Better keep moving, then."

Link nodded, tightening his grip on his sword and moving out. Some of the Bokoblins noticed him, but he quickly beat them to death, looting their pockets for spare change and the forest fairies that healed wounds, and forged forward, disappearing into a small cave on the side. Roy simply waited outside, waiting for another one of the monsters to catch up so he could attack it.

"'Mere, you ugly bastard," he growled, spacing his feet for the impending fight. It finally reached him, screeching and rearing its club to bash the red-head's brains out. He dodged to the side, practically sliding along the grass, standing back up behind the Bokoblin and lashing his foot out, kicking the creature in the back of the skull. It turned, clutching its head and whimpering furiously, but that only gave Roy the opportunity to drop into a splits, swinging one of his legs out to trip the monster. He was instantly on top of it, beating its face into a dark, bloody pulp, not stopping until its chest stop rising beneath him.

"If you're done beating on dead things, let's move on." Link startled Roy, and the latter jumped up, trying desperately to wipe the blood off his hands. "Don't worry about it, that's what water's for." He held up a small crystal that was shaped like a heart. "Look what I found, anyway. I've heard about these before. If you get five of them, you'll become stronger!"

"That's cool," Roy said, clasping his hands behind his back shamefully. "Did you find anything else?"

"Just a key." Link pocketed the crystal. "Let's keep moving. You sure you're okay?"

"I swear to god, Link, I'm going to the grotto after this."

"Good to hear." He drew his wooden sword again, nudged Roy on the shoulder to bring him back to reality, and lead them deeper into the forest.

*

The gate they came across was locked, but was conveniently opened by the key Link had found. Despite the fact the key had broken in the lock, they moved onward, beating more Bokoblins to death with wood and hands. Eventually, they emerged into a large clearing, with a small wooden bridge crossing a massive chasm to a building that appeared to be made from trees. Ignoring the small stand on the side, Link ran forward—then paused as he heard a loud yell.

"Talo!" he shouted, following the cries for help up to the entrance to the tree-building. Roy stepped forward, narrowing his blue eyes, making them look darker than usual.

"They've been captured by more Bokoblins," he said. Link wasn't sure how Roy could tell—he couldn't see them very well—but he wasn't going to question it. "I don't think they're in any immediate danger. From the looks of it, they're holding them captive, as if they're waiting for someone. We'll be better off with a direct frontal attack. Yelling, flailing our arms around, throwing rocks, anything to intimidate them. Then we slaughter them and take back Talo before they can do anything to him."

Link stared at him. "Roy? Are you okay?"

The red-head looked back, eyes as bright and confused as ever, and slightly glazed at the half-aware state he was wandering in. "Huh?"

_Something is definitely weird. _Link glanced back up. "You're positive that'll work?"

"What will work?" Roy asked. Link's jaw dropped slightly. Had he spoken without even realizing it? Was his mind already beginning the process of recovery? Or was it this weird mindset he was in? "Link?"

"Oh, n-nothing," Link said, shaking himself. "Listen, I've an idea. Let's rush up that bridge and try and scare whatever is up there. Then we can kill them and find Talo."

Roy looked at the sky slightly, pondering. "That…might work," he said after a brief moment. "Let's try it."

Link took a brief moment to feel bad about pretending to come up with Roy's idea, but he brushed the guilt aside for the moment. Instead, he readied his wooden blade, then let out a feral yell and charged forward. Roy followed quickly, shouting angrily. Like Roy had said the Bokoblins surrounding the wooden cage panicked, and tried to attack while confused. Each male sprang on one, and soon there was nothing left but blood-soaked bodies. Link rushed forward, shattering the cage holding Talo and the monkey he'd chased into the forest, setting them both free.

"Ah!" Talo gasped, clutching his stomach. "Ah…Link! Roy!" He glanced at the monkey as it shrieked with joy, then fled. The boy's gaze returned to the teenagers', though. "You…you saved me! Thank you!"

*

The three returned to the clearing between the Spring and cave in silence, watching out warily for any enemies. One did try to jump them, but a couple of well-placed punches to the face from Roy rid them of the threat. The sun was setting by the time they got back, covering the world with oranges and reds.

"Uhm…" Talo said, pausing and turning to face Link. "You know, if you hadn't come, Link… Gee, me and that monkey would've gotten eaten, probably!" He laughed, though it was half-hearted. His glance turned to Roy, who simply leaned against Coro's sign and gnawed at the flesh of his index finger. "She's actually a pretty nice gal, that monkey... She tried to protect me, so we got captured together."

"They seem pretty smart," Link commented. "I'm just glad you're safe."

Talo wrung his hands nervously. "Um, Link... You're not gonna mention this to my dad, are you?"

"Hmm?"

The little boy shrugged. "He's always telling me to never, EVER go into the forest, 'cause he says it's

dangerous... So you really can't tell him! Really! You have to promise!"

Link smiled. "Alright, I promise."

Talo grinned at the older male, then took running, back towards the village. Link nodded to himself, satisfied. At least, until he turned around to face Roy. The day had been especially weird. He'd never seen the red-head so…open. Or fighting. Or not acting like an innocent child. "Roy?"

"I'm gonna head to the grotto." Roy stood straight, arms crossed and head bowed, pushing past Link and following Talo. Link frowned. It had to have been bothering the red-head, too. What seemed weirdest to Link was how he seemed unable to remember some things he had done, like coming up with the plan to save Talo. _Something weird is going on in that guy's mind_, Link thought. _Maybe when we head to Castle Town tomorrow, we'll figure things out._

_We have to. He might just lose his mind before he can save it._

_-_

**So in the land of pickled fairies and sunshine-pooping unicorns, a sleep-deprived girl got off her fat ass and finished the fourth chapter of her TP/SoS crossover. **

**Note to all: Don't. Eff. Up. Your. Grades.**

**Voila. With love, the Moose.**


	5. Chapter 5

"And here's some medicine…"

"Thanks."

"And some food…"

"Th-thanks…?"

"And an extra thing of water…"

"U-Uli!"

Uli handed the sack to Roy, filled to bursting with things she had packed for the small red-head. "I'm sorry, darling," she said. "I just worry so much. I'm afraid of what could happen to you and Link on your trip."

"We will be fine, I'm sure," Roy said, setting the sack onto the bed next to his sword and own bag as he buttoned his borrowed tunic up. He hadn't been keen on donning the clothes he'd been found in, if it drew unnecessary attention to his presence, so Rusl had loaned him an old shirt that he'd outgrown years previous and had been saving for Colin. He wasn't sure he'd be coming back, though, so he'd packed everything that was his into a separate bag. "We'll be safe on horseback, right?"

"I hope so," Uli replied, reaching forward to help Roy with a particularly stubborn button. "I'd be heartbroken if anything happened to you." She grabbed the cloak Rusl had given Roy, and slipped it over the boy's head, hair held back by the blue and gold circlet. The thick band of metal was so odd… When he wore it, he almost looked…regal.

Roy adjusted his belt, grabbed his sword, strung the sheathe onto the leather strip, and then turned to Uli. With his sword and circlet, Uli couldn't help but think he'd be better off remaining ignorant of whatever his past was… He looked like a warrior. Even his soft and innocent eyes held the steeliness Uli only saw in her husband when he was dead-on determined on something.

"Well…" Roy began awkwardly. "I…I guess this is goodbye…"

Uli didn't want to hear it. She grabbed him in a tight hug, cutting him off as she pulled him close, so much so that the baby in her stomach kicked in complaint at the sudden pressure. "Oh, Roy," she said. "It's been such a short time, but I love you like a son… I don't want to see you go."

Roy froze, startled by such motherly affection. Even his subconscious didn't seem familiar with it. After a moment, he raised his arms, hugging her back. "I'll be fine," he promised. "If I can, I'll visit… If I remember everything, I'll tell you about who I am. I swear it."

"Don't swear anything," Uli said softly. "Don't be held to anything. You come if you can. Don't force yourself… Just be happy, Roy. Even if you don't remember anything, try to find happiness. That's all a mother can want for a son."

Roy blinked back the tears that pricked at his eyes. Even if he didn't remember… He thought of the adventure into Faron Woods the evening previous, the enemies he'd killed, the strange, livid state he'd been in. Was that his real self peering through? Or had it been something else? He couldn't be certain. "Then I promise to be happy," he said, pulling away and standing straight. "I promise."

"I know you will," Uli said, smiling sadly. "Now go. Link is probably waiting for you." She handed him his bags, then held the door open for him. He walked out of the small house and down the path that lead to the mayor's office, where Link would be. He glanced back only once, before smiling sheepishly and waving, and then continuing on. The sun touched his hair aflame, reminding Uli that he wasn't of Hyrule. Then she shook her head, deciding it didn't matter, and closed the door on the image of the young man she'd come to love as her child.

___nex_  


When Roy reached Mayor Bo's house, he found both Bo and Link looking very distraught, staring down the path that lead to Link's house and the forest. The red-head set his bags down and walked up to his blond friend. "What's wrong?"

"Ilia ran off with Epona," Link replied, not looking at Roy. "She thinks I hurt Epona jumping fences, and now she won't let me ride her!"

"Wait, then how do we get to Castle Town on time?" Roy asked, instantly seeing the problem at hand.

"You boys can't without Epona," Mayor Bo sighed. "Oh, that child, if only someone could talk sense into her…"

"She went to the Spring," Link said. "We need to go after her." He looked to the Mayor. "We'll be right back, Mayor!" He took running, and Roy followed, deciding he'd grab his bags when Link came back for his.

They didn't get very far before they came across Colin, hovering nervously in the clearing Link's home sat in. He looked up hopefully when he spotted the Hylian, and he rushed forward. "Link, are you going to see Ilia?" When Link nodded, he looked at Talo and Malo, hovering near the entrance to the forest. "Maybe it's just me, but those guys don't normally let people go through… Um, Link, you think…do you think we can go see Ilia together?"

"Of course," Link replied warmly. "Let's hurry, though, I don't want to be late leaving."

Colin trailed back with Roy as Link approached the brothers, who instantly turned to him, beaming. "Hey, we've been waiting for you, y'know, Link!" Talo cried happily. "Yesterday was soooo much fun! Chasing that monkey was great! I was just telling Malo here about how we wanted to show it to him, but we let it go instead!"

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Uhm…"

Malo turned an evil eye to Talo. "Oh, YOU didn't get caught, Talo?" he demanded.

Talo stuck his tongue out at his brother, but in the process noticed Colin standing next to Roy. "Oh, Colin!" he called angrily. "Way to spoil everything by telling your dad. Nice job!"

"Yeah, thanks a lot!" Malo added sarcastically. "We got scolded by our dad something awful. I thought it was never going to end…"

"Well, you shouldn't have been chasing wild animals," Roy said, earning a double dirty glare from the brothers. He managed to not flinch back, though. If Link could deal with them, he could, too.

"Leave it," Link muttered, turning his head slightly to Roy.

"I bet you're trying to see Ilia, aren't you?" Talo sneered at Colin. "Well, there's no way I'm going to let you pass!" Colin recoiled, grabbing Roy's hand nervously. The red-head glared at Talo until the small boy turned away. _What a selfish prick!_

"Oh, hey, Link!" Talo seemed to forget about Colin, and turned to the blond teenager. "Lemme borrow that wooden sword! If I'd had it yesterday, I could have handled it all alone, definitely! C'mon, lemme borrow it right now!" He was now basically begging, bouncing back and forth with excitement.

"Oh, Goddesses," Link sighed, unsheathing the stick that was his weapon and handing it over to Talo. The boy almost fell over trying to snatch it away. "Don't break it."

The expression on Talo's face looked like that of a man who had just seen a God. "YESSS!" he screamed. "With this thing, I'll show 'em!" And then he proceeded to charge off, Malo on his tail, to the sole scarecrow that the kids had patched back together earlier.

Colin pulled away from Roy, and looked to Link. "Thanks, you guys," he said. "Those guys are always teasing me… What's so fun about swinging something around like that, anyway? I hate it…"

"Amen," Roy muttered. Colin and Link both looked at him, appearing confused.

"Amen? What does that mean?" Link asked.

"What, you guys…? It means, agreed," Roy replied, now feeling stupid. He should have realized by now that even these nice people were still country folk with little knowledge of court language. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he wondered how he would know any court language, either. _I'm lost… Nice job, Roy, you managed to confuse yourself, as well._

"Hey, Roy?" Link's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Colin was gone, and the only sounds were the trees and Talo's yells. "We don't have a lot of time, let's hurry."

Roy glanced at Talo and Malo, as the former tried to use the wooden sword to hack the scarecrow apart. His swings were wide, and the tip only scratched the rough surface of the fake man. It was almost ridiculous, especially in comparison to the damage Roy had done to ten plus dummies. But time had yet to finish its course. Perhaps the crass and childish Talo would find his sword hand one day. "Alright," he said. "Let's go."

_nex_

Link glanced back at Roy as the red-head rushed along after him. The blond ceased to be amazed at how the smaller, younger male seemed to not even notice the silver, two-handed blade strapped to his hip. Link was strong, sure, but Roy border lined ridiculous. It was like a game… Guess what Roy did before he got amnesia. A warrior was an obvious choice, but he was so young. Hyrule didn't let people into their army until eighteen, so Link had heard. What kind of a country would let someone as young as Roy join? Perhaps he'd been taught by a private instructor. But what kind of parent would let a kid do that? Roy could kill—sure, he seemed deeply disturbed by the fact, but maybe that was because he'd forgotten how to block that emotion.

One thing was for certain: Roy was not a child you could grasp. He was not the kind of person you could look at and see right through. There was so much depth to him that Link didn't know how Roy could possibly know everything about himself, even with all memories intact.

His thoughts were torn away when he heard Colin call his name. Link paused, and turned, to see he'd reached the Spring—though the gates were closed and locked. Colin stood on the other side of the gate, and deeper into the serene spring, Ilia frisked over Epona, combing through the horse's mane. She turned at Colin's voice as well, and her expression turned hostile. "If you came to take Epona, you can FORGET it!" she snapped. "Why don't you think about what you've done for a change! I won't open the gate until you change your mind!"

"Ilia—!" Link began hopelessly, but she turned away pointedly, working furiously at a tangle in Epona's mane.

"Ilia, you don't know what happened yesterday…" Colin muttered. "Listen, I dunno if she'll listen, but let me try to explain about Talo and the monkey, okay?" He looked at Link. "You crawl in the back way while I do, Link."

Link nodded hesitantly. "Alright…" He stepped away, pulling a confused Roy along with him as he retraced his steps. "We'll have to sneak into the Spring." He rounded a tree, and pointed to a small, inconspicuous tunnel set in the rock face. "I'll go first, just follow me." He crouched, and crawled into the tunnel, the roof brushing his back. He remembered finding this tunnel when he was young, with Ilia and Fado, when they'd been innocent and young. Of course, when he thought about it, they still were innocent and young.

He heard a curse behind him, and he knew Roy was following. "Sorry, forgot to tell you about that root," he said apologetically. "It's evil."

"I noticed!" Roy said breathlessly, sounding more annoyed than injured.

Link followed the tunnel to its end, where it emerged onto a small, sandy alcove of the beach that surrounded the forest Spring. He stood, brushing himself off, and moved aside, allowing Roy to emerge, who spat on the ground and rubbed his forehead.

Ilia didn't notice their arrival, as she was too busy talking to Colin. "I had no idea…" she said softly. "I hadn't heard the details of Talo's capture… But, Colin…"

"Ilia." Link stepped forward, wading into the ankle-deep water towards the young woman. She spun, surprised. She then made to stroke Epona's shoulder, but the horse just chuffed, looking directly at Link.

"So, you still prefer your master over me, then?" Ilia asked Epona, smiling. "Don't worry about your horse, Link." She looked at him, all the anger gone from her face. "Fortunately, it looks like the injury isn't too serious. You three can go on together."

"That's good to hear," Link said, sounding relieved. He started towards Epona, but Ilia stepped in his way.

"But, Link," she continued. "Can you promise me this? No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do anything…out of your league. Please." She looked at Roy. "And you either." Her green gaze turned back to Link, shining in the pale sunlight that reflected off the crystalline water. "Just come home safely."

Link swallowed, his cheeks dusted pink with embarrassment. "I promise," he said.

Ilia leaned forward slightly, looking hopefully at him. Link could only imagine the expression on Roy's face. Perhaps unfortunately, though, he never got to see what Roy did look like at that moment, because Epona's startled neigh turned the attention of all four people to the entrance to the Spring.

There were thundering footsteps, and before anyone could react, the gate had been broken apart by what appeared to be a pair of massive boars, each being ridden by a couple of masked, green monsters.

Ilia and Colin both screamed, and ran towards the back of the Spring, perhaps to flee into the thick woods surrounding. Link found himself frozen in fear, staring a the malicious look in the monsters' eyes. Roy yelled something, and the blond turned in time to see a long dart pierce Ilia in the side. "ILIA!"

He spun and ran towards her, but before he could get anywhere, the second monster smashed a club into the back of Link's head. Stars exploded across his vision, and he crumpled, falling onto his back in the spring. He felt dazed as he fought unconscious off—he heard Colin cry out, and then the massive rumble of a very large creature walking into the Spring.

A horn blew, muffled by the water, and Link fought away the blackness that ate at his vision, paralyzing him from doing anything to help. He heard Roy yell something, felt water splash, then there was a scream, terrified and hurt.

The ground shook as the creatures retreated, leaving Link lying in the Spring. Finally, he fought the pain away, and sat up, clutching his pounding forehead. The monsters were gone, their footsteps faded. A quick glance around told him that Ilia and Colin were gone—there was little blood where they had been standing, though, so he could only hope that they'd only been knocked out. His gaze flickered to where Roy had been—and his heart skipped a beat.

The water was red with blood, the thicker liquid spiraling through the Spring like a spider web. A piece of Roy's cloak floated atop the water, stained crimson, nothing more than a torn shred, and laying abandoned in the sand was Roy's blade.

They were gone!

Link leapt to his feet, and ran the only way they could have gone—north, to Faron.

He didn't get very far.

Just on the other side of the bridge that crossed the deep chasm between Faron and Ordon was…was the strangest thing Link had ever seen: a massive, shimmering black wall that spanned upwards forever, marked with oriental designs he had never seen before.

_This wasn't here yesterday! What the hell?_

Link retreated a step, his mind swirling with confusion and panic. _They're gone! They're gone, they're gone! Why would anyone want them? What if…? _His thoughts flickered to the blood in the water. _Were they after Roy? No…no!_

The wall warped slightly, and before Link could move away any further, something exploded from the center of the darkness—a long, black, monstrosity of a hand, covered in luminous red tattoos that seemed similar to those upon the wall. The spindly fingers latched around his throat, and Link was pulled into the curtain of darkness.

_nex_

The world beyond the wall reminded Link of the woods at sunset, except black particles came to existence, floated away, then disappeared aimlessly, filling the world with an eerie darkness. He didn't get to see much else, though, because soon the monster filled his vision.

It had no visible eyes, only what looked like a head plate and possessed dreadlocks, black as night, decorated by marks red as blood. It was the most menacing creature Link had ever seen.

And it was choking him to death.

His throat burned as he flailed against the creature, which kept him suspended a foot above the air, his hands digging into the scaly flesh of the monster. He wanted free—he had to get free—he had to find the others! He couldn't die!

The monster brought him closer, as if it was examining how good of a meal he would make, and Link panicked, pulling desperately at the fingers that were slowly killing him. His vision blurred, and it seemed imminent he would die.

Then, without warning, the creature hissed furiously, and threw him aside, before fleeing. Link cried out as he hit the ground, his throat on fire. The world lightened around him as his vision returned, and he scrambled onto his hands and knees, wheezing as he fought for air.

It didn't last for very long. His head throbbed with a sudden, splitting pain, and he gasped as it spiked down his spine, filling every inch of his body with a white hot agony that had nothing to do with being choked. Had the monster done something else?

His hands almost gave way as his head pounded again, and as he fought to regain himself, he saw something he'd never seen before—the symbol that etched across his left hand, the three golden triangles that had never had any meaning to him, glowed brilliantly, as if a switch had been flipped and three golden light bulbs had gone on at once.

Link's entire body arched as one last bone-shattering spasm coarsed through his flesh, and something happened. He felt his entire form contort, like it was being crushed and reformed. His skin crawled, his jaw pulled against his skull, and—and as he screamed, he heard it turn into something like a howl, a sound like a monster would make.

His world darkened, and he fell over, at last unconscious.

_nex_

What a strange boy.

There had been something peculiar about him… And then he'd turned into a mutt! Oh, wasn't this perfect. Exactly what she was looking for.

The beast.

But that other boy…the one with the hair the color of fire…he was even stranger. His shoulder had been bleeding as the monsters charged through, his face furious and terrified. Then... he screamed. It was horrible, like he was being stabbed a thousand times over with poisoned, red-hot knives. He slumped over, fell off the monster's mount, and did not stir.

What was peculiar was how nothing had happened. Normally, he would have turned into a spirit. Maybe even a monster. She would not even be surprised at this point if he transformed into an animal as well. But no. Nothing. He just lay there as if he'd fallen asleep.

Strange.

That shouldn't have happened.

But it didn't matter.

The blond boy turned into a beast.

She needed him.

Not the red-head.

She watched as the Messenger returned, dragging both the red-head and the beast away from the small clearing, and a grin crossed her face.

Let _him_ die.

**Wazzup, homey G-dawgs? …Okay, so like, I…I haven't posted in a very…very…very long time…Oh please do not eat me!**

**This chapter was surprisingly easy to write once I decided to not involve Roy as much. But better yet…SOMETHING HAPPENED OH GASP PLOT TWIST WHAT COULD HAPPEN.**

**Well, guess whut? You won't have to wait because I'm going to reward your patience by posting a crapton of chapters in the next few weeks! Yay!**

**With love,**

**the Moose**


	6. Chapter 6

There wasn't a person alive who had waken up at one point, sat up, and gone "What the crap?"

Link felt like that exactly when he stirred from his slumber. When his eyes opened, he saw a prison cell, dirty and abandoned, with rust and mold eating at the iron bars and stone walls. And the black…things. They rose from the ground, flittered upwards, and absorbed into the ceiling, like there was nothing impeding their progress.

The Hylian crawled onto his hands and knees slowly and awkwardly, his entire body numb with a dull pain. Something seemed really wrong with his legs, like they weren't there. A fear suddenly struck his mind—his legs. What if…? He spun his head to look at the limbs, only to find…

He'd been surprised when he'd met Roy. He'd been stricken when Roy had fought the Bokoblins. He'd been shocked when Roy had fought the scarecrows. And he'd been terrified when he'd seen Roy and Ilia and Colin all missing, and he'd been attacked by the mysterious black creature.

Nothing compared to the utter horror when he realized he was looking at the hindquarters and legs of a black and white wolf.

He looked at his hands—no, his _paws_! His left paw was chained to the floor, but he didn't take much notice of that. His sides—wolf's. He crossed his eyes and realized his nose and mouth were much further away than before—a _muzzle._ The scariest thing, though, was when he made to cry for help, all that escaped was a whimper, like a puppy that had been kicked.

_NO!_

He was a _beast!_

Link barreled towards the cell door—there had to be an explanation! There had to be a reason! A human didn't just turn into a dog! He didn't get very far before the chain tugged on his paw and he tumbled forward, onto his back. A yelp escaped his throat, and he struggled to right himself before anyone saw.

He spun, and sunk his teeth into the chain, trying to yank it out. It tasted like rust, but he was too panicked to care. Especially since it just would not budge.

He howled in despair. How could this have happened? What would happen to Ilia and Colin and Roy if he didn't get out of here? He had to get out! He had to get—

Something flickered in the edge of his vision, a shadow that did not belong. He spun, growling threateningly; daring whatever haunted him to show its face.

What he saw made Roy look normal.

A very short girl stood in the corner, with very long arms and a very large head. Her feet and fingers tapered into points just above the ground, as she appeared to be floating above the stone. Her skin was two-toned, snow-white and raven-black, and though she wore nothing, the black skin seemed to act as her clothing, as Link could not see anything that he should not have. Luminous green tattoos crossed her arms and legs, and most of her head and left side of her face were covered by an intricately carved stone helmet, thick, reddish-pink hair fluttering behind her. Where her left eye should have been was a menacing eye of stone, glaring ceaselessly. Something very, very deep in Link's mind stirred slightly with discomfort, like he had seen it before, but he did not notice, especially when the imp girl opened her other eye, which was red and yellow.

Her small mouth bared in a pointed grin, and she leapt into the air, landing on Link's other side, spreading her long arms to balance herself.

"I found you!" she exclaimed.

Link's growls only deepened in reply. He wanted to ask for help, but there was something very unsettling about the imp's expression. Why would she seek him out?

"Ooh," she cooed. "Aren't you scary!" She giggled as Link hunched lower. "Eeh hee! Are you sure you want to be doing that?" She leaned forward, her grin maddeningly wide. "Snarling and glaring at me?" The imp straightened, and she crossed her arms, leaning into one hip. "Well, that's too bad. I was planning on helping you…if you were nice."

Helping him? Normally, Link would have refused assistance, especially from such a strange creature, but in the circumstances he figured it would be wise to play along. He stopped growling, and straightened up, finding it very easy to keep his face straight—after all, wolves couldn't show emotion like humans.

"Eeh hee!" the imp giggled. "That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you?" She stepped forward, and flicked Link on the nose. "Oops! But you AREN'T a human anymore, are you? You're a beast!"

Link, despite himself, felt offended. Who was _she_ to tease him about his appearance? Did she even have a clue? He snapped at her, wishing he could tell her to not touch him.

"There, there," the imp said, leaping backwards, out of his reach. "Be a good boy and calm down, no need to bite!"

_I will calm down when I am not chained in a cell!_ Link barked angrily, glaring at the imp.

She shrugged, before holding her palms up, one facing up, the other down, towards each other. Between them, a ball of dark, sparking energy appeared, and after focusing it for a second, she let it loose.

Before Link could flinch away, it had touched the chain, and the metal circles exploded, letting the Hylian pull away from the floor. He stared at the chain, which smoldered slightly on the ground. The cuff was still on his wrist, but it was no longer restraining him.

The imp got in his face, and he jumped back, startled. "You look kind of surprised!" she laughed.

_You think?_ Link thought, shaking his head as if to say no. He was already not liking this girl, but he needed her help. _And now I'm in her debt…_

"So, I bet you're wondering, 'where exactly are we?'" the imp said, straightening. "Well, I'll make you a deal." She leapt into the air again, spun and—_phased through the bars_. "If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you!" Her laugh was enough to make Link forget his shock.

_Fine, I will!_ he snarled. _Just watch me!_ He scanned the jail cell closely—there was a pile of hay in the corner he'd first seen the imp in, but that was facing two solid stone walls. He figured there wouldn't be a way out there. Nothing much else except for an old, rotting crate leaning against the iron bars.

Wait, just maybe…

Link leapt at the crate, putting his paw through it. It was so rotten it basically disintegrated into nothing, revealing a hole in the cell bars. Nothing a human would be able to get through, but a wolf… _Aha!_

He scrabbled at the dirt, pulling himself under, his back fur brushing the sharp point above and his belly hugging the ground. It was a tight fit, but he emerged without much more than a couple scratches.

The imp had disappeared. Well, wasn't that too bad. Link shook himself off, chuffing as dust rose into his nose. He could not wait to find a way into his human body again.

"Hmph! I guess you're not completely stupid after all!"

The imp appeared from nowhere, and landed on his back, like he was a horse. _Get off me!_ Link barked, spinning and trying to buck the stupid creature off him. The imp giggled and grabbed his ear, pressing his head down, forcing him to stop. "Listen, I like you, so I think I'll get you out of here."

_What?_

"BUT! In exchange for my help, you have to do EXACTLY what I say!" She let his ear go, but Link kept his head down. "If you need anything from me, just say so."

_Wait…_ Link woofed. _You can…understand me?_

"Well, duh," the imp replied. "So, are we all clear?" She didn't wait for a response. "Good. Now, come on, let's get a move on!"

_Ah…alright…_ Link trudged down the hallway. The door out was almost certainly locked, and he figured the imp wouldn't be any help there. His eyes trailed into the cells, until he spotted one that was ajar. Inside, there was grate, from which emitted the strong smell of a drain system. _Maybe the waterways will get us out!_

"Maybe," the imp drawled. "By the way, my name is Midna. Got that? Midna."

_Midna,_ Link repeated, as he smashed his shoulder into the grate, sending it askew. _I'm Link._

"That's nice," Midna said, winding her small hands in his shoulder fur as he trotted down the grate, following his nose more than his eyes. Though he wanted to get back into his human body as soon as possible, this wolf body wasn't so bad, especially now that he wasn't trapped in the cell… Everything seemed to come naturally.

_I have a question for you, Midna,_ Link woofed hesitantly, as he turned a corner, and the sound of lapping water reached his ears. If this imp was willing to help…he may not have been very pleased by it, but if a few hours of subservience would get him back to Ordon, he'd deal.

"Oh?" Midna yawned. "Well, ask."

Link winced internally. _When…this monster pulled me into wherever we are, and I turned into a wolf, I was pursing some monsters on these boars. They kidnapped some of my friends. I know it's a small hope, but would you happen to know where they are?_

"Nope," Midna said, crushing any of Link's hopes. "But…well, see, the same creature that got you also took this red-head kid. So he might be here. I dunno."

_Roy!_ Link's heart soared. _If he is here, I must find him! He won't survive on his own!_

"Whatever." Midna smacked his head as Link almost tumbled from the end of the small tunnel, which fell a short distance to a stone walkway. Beyond was an artificial river of water, traveling along a vast, dark tunnel—the waterways. Off in one corner was a small orb of light, floating aimlessly. "Pay attention, mutt. Geesh, you'll get us both wet."

Link leapt down to the walkway, looking dubiously at the orb of light. _But…_

"Look, we might find him if you shut up and do as your told," Midna snapped. "Now, look, wanna see something interesting? You're a beast! Use your senses—you can hone them in, you know."

Though he had no idea what she meant, he stared intently at the orb of light, trying to visualize just what the hell she was talking about. After a moment, nothing happened, but as he turned to leave, something flickered—and the orb expanded into the ghostly shape of…a soldier!

The soldier panted heavily, glancing around wildly. "Can't…run…any…farther…that's…far enough! …Right?" He cradled his arms. "I'll be safe here…I think…" Something splashed into the water a ways down the tunnel, and the man spun, terrified. "What was that noise? Don't…don't anything come near me!"

Link blinked, and the image disappeared, along with the man's whimpers. _What the hell…?_

"Interesting, huh?" Midna teased. "They can see the monsters, but they can't see you! You're invisible to them! I wonder what's going on?" She laughed that annoying laugh again, so Link decided to not bother asking. He could figure it out on his own.

The waterways were filled with scorpion-like vermin, which Link was easily able to kill. He padded through the tunnels, feeling more lost by the second. It wasn't escape if he could not get out!

"You're still not used to this body, are you?" Midna said. "Well, think of it like this. It's the same as your human body! Your instincts are the same! You're just a big, fluffy puppy instead."

_Oh, thanks,_ Link scoffed sarcastically, as he went further on.

_nex_

The wolf and imp wandered for over an hour until finally, at last, they came to a stone tower, with broken stairs spiraling along the wall towards a door far above their heads. "Well, there's your escape!" Midna exclaimed. "Better run!"

The gaps didn't seem too big to leap, so Link charged up the stairs, until he came to the first break. He would just make it, he figured, if he leapt as far as he could. His paws pressed into the broken edge, and he jumped—

His paws touched the stone, but it crumbled beneath him, sending him tumbling to the pool of water just below. It wasn't very deep, so he found his bearings and pulled himself back onto the stairs, shaking water out of his fur. How annoying!

"What are you doing?" Midna demanded. Link ignored her and climbed the stairs again. But now the gap was too big…

_Now what?_ Link yelped, more to himself than to Midna.

"Oh, I guess I have to do EVERYTHING for you," the imp sighed. She leapt off Link's back and floated to the other side of the gap. "Look, I'll pull you across when it's too far for you to jump."

_How?_ Link asked.

"Jump and I'll show how."

_You're insane…_ But Link charged forward, and jumped, knowing he was short of the other side. Midna flicked her head, and without warning, her hair seemed to become possessed, as it grew into a massive hand. The hair-hand lurched forward, wrapped around Link's chest, and pulled him the rest of the distance. He landed lightly on the stairs, once again as confused as could be. _Oh…that works…thank you._

"Anytime," Midna sighed, and it actually sounded like she meant it.

The staircase was in shambles—it wasn't long before Link needed Midna's help again. Aside from one especially large gap that he managed tight-rope across, Midna had to pull him across most of the holes, sometimes numerous times before his paws were on solid ground.

Before long—much less time than Link would have ever guessed—they were at the top, where another door awaited—fifteen feet above their heads. "Look!" Midna said happily. "Just a little farther!"

She assisted Link in ascending the shattered shards of stone that lined the wall, and together they went through the door, which lead, at long last, to the outside world.

What Link saw, he knew, would forever be burned in his memories.

They were atop a vast, sprawling castle, so high up the ground could not be seen past the thick, golden clouds. The foundation was in shambles—it was the castle one found in a nightmare. The only thing living were the faceless birds that flapped about. Wood and weapons were scattered everywhere, and much of the walkways were stained red.

"Many people died here," Midna confirmed. "Well, see that tower?" She point to one of the massive stone columns, one that seemed to be in better shape than the rest. "That's where we are heading, so let's go!"

It didn't look much like escape, but Link leapt down from his perch without complaint. Perhaps befriending this annoying-as-hell imp wasn't the worst thing that could happen.

_nex_

Crossing the castle walkways was tedious, to say the least. They were attacked a couple times by the birds—Link ran by them without even attempting to fight. Midna called him a coward, but she got distracted when she was forced to help Link cross a chasm between roofs to reach the building built next to the tower. They ran along the sloped roof, until, to their good fortune, they located an open window into the massive building proper, which put them only a couple flights of stairs from the top of the tower.

"We're almost there!" Midna cried triumphantly. "Just a little farther!"

_Finally!_ Link woofed, relieved. The canine charged up the stairs, and pushed his way through the ajar door he found at the end.

Inside was the grandest bedroom he'd ever seen. Along one wall, a fire roared, illuminating the dark room with a warm yellow glow. There wasn't much else—a dresser, a desk, and a four-poster bed, with a thin curtain veiling the mattress and blankets. He took little notice of it. Instead, he found himself focused on the tall, cloaked figure that stood at the large picture window, staring out at the storm that was beginning to gather.

The person heard Link's approach, and spun with a gasp, obviously expecting something far scarier than a wolf and imp. The person was female, and from what little Link could see, she had blue eyes and brown hair, highlighted blonde. Her gaze instantly went to the creature sitting on his back. "…Midna?"

Midna stretched with a laugh. "You remember my name? What an honor for me…"

The woman looked down at Link, before stepping away from the window. "So, this is the one for whom you were searching…" she murmured. Link cocked his head slightly, confused, but didn't get to say anything before Midna was speaking.

"He's not exactly what I had in mind," she mused, "But…I guess he'll do."

The woman kneeled down before Link, gently taking his furry canine cheek in her slender hand. It felt considerably weird, but not all that bad, either. Perhaps that was why animals liked being petted… Her gaze turned to his feet. "You…were imprisoned?" she asked. She pulled away, standing. "I am sorry…"

Midna patted his head. "Poor thing, he has no idea where this is or what's happened… Don't you think you should explain to him what you've managed to do? You owe him that much…" She leaned forward slightly, so the shadows cast an eerie look across her face. "…Twilight Princess."

The thunder rolled as she spoke the title, as if it was a curse.

The woman looked away for a moment, then back at Link. "Listen carefully," she said. "This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the Twilight… It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light.

"He attacked this fair kingdom one day, and overwhelmed it with ease. He then gave it a simple choice… Surrender or die. The kingdom chose to surrender…it could not bear to see its people slaughtered. Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light, the people became as spirits. Within the Twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms… All the people know now is fear. Fear of a nameless evil."

She had turned towards the window as she related her tale, and Link sat, his stomach churning. It was almost too dark a story to believe, but the woman's expression told him it was very much so what had happened.

"The kingdom succumbed to Twilight," the woman said sadly. "But I…" She turned to face Link again. "I remain its princess."

_Princess?_ Link reeled back.

The woman removed her hood, letting her long brown-blonde hair flow down, her elaborate crown catching the light. "I am Zelda."

_Princess Zelda?_

"Oh, you don't have to look so sad!" Midna said, leaping off of Link's back to float in the air. "We actually find it to be quite livable! I mean, is this really all that bad?"

_Who's we?_ Link barked.

Zelda's frown deepened. "Midna, this is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you. Why is this?"

Midna looked taken aback for once, before crossing her arms and turning her back on Hyrule's ruler. "Why indeed?" she demanded. "You tell me!" She giggled, but it sounded very forced.

Zelda shook her head. "Time has grown short. You two must leave, before the guard comes..."

"Alright, alright," Midna yawned, resettling on Link's back. "We're going."

Link turned to leave, his heart pounding against his chest. Covered by Twilight…could this darkness be the same that had covered Faron? He was almost to the door when Zelda stepped forward, with a sudden air of urgency. "Wait!" she said. "Wait a moment. I forgot something. I have a request of you." She turned to her bed, and pulled back the curtain.

The blankets were a rich purple color, and a massive number of pillows were scattered what was obviously a very thick, feather mattress. It looked like the most comfortable bed in the world, but Link did not notice this—he was too busy looking at the red-head that was sprawled across it, unconscious.

_Roy!_ Link yelped, leaping onto the bed so quickly Midna had to jump off. The boy was human, but still, like he was asleep. There was a wound on his shoulder that had been patched roughly, but it would need further medical attention. The wolf touched his paw to Roy's face, who did not react. In fact, he almost looked…

"How this boy is in the Twilight and not a spirit or monster is beyond me," Zelda said. "He does not have the power of the Gods. He was brought to me, but I cannot leave—Midna, please, can you take this boy out of the Twilight?"

_Midna! _Link howled. _It's Roy! Please, help him…!_

"Oh geez…" Midna sighed. "You're carrying him, mutt."

Link figured he would have to, but he didn't say anything, instead just forcing his muzzle against Roy's side, worming his way under the red-head until he was laying securely across Link's back.

"His sleep is not natural," Zelda said as the wolf inched off the bed. "I do not know what is happening to him, but his life is draining. I can sense it. You must get him out of this realm of darkness."

_Roy... _Link thought, barely able to feel the boy's breathing against his spine. _Hold on, we'll get you out of here!_

"Alright, alright," Midna said again, exasperated. "Let go." She perched upon Roy's back, and the wolf carried them both out of the room, leaving Zelda to watch over her dead kingdom, alone.

_nex_

The roof of the adjacent building was abandoned, which was nice, as Link found that Roy was nothing more than deadweight and was too heavy to carry for long. He laid against the roof, taking the weight off his legs as Midna floated ahead just slightly, so she could face Link.

"Well," she said, "Do you understand where we are now?"

_Yes, I do…_ Link woofed.

"Well, a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to where you first tumbled into Twilight…" A grin crossed her face, one of those evil ones that unnerved Link. "But, are you sure you should be going back? Aren't you forgetting something…important?"

Link thought of Roy, dying on his back, and memories of the Spring hit him like a rock. _Colin! Ilia!_

"I told you!" Midna flicked her hair away from her face. "Little Midna would be happy to help you save them! But… Well, in return, you'd have to be my servant, and like a servant, do exactly what I say!"

Link's fur pricked, and a dark growl escaped his throat.

Midna laughed. "Why don't you go back, take a little time, and give it some thought?" she suggested. She didn't wait for Link's response—she flicked her hand, and there was darkness…

It was not evil darkness. It had a malicious air to it, but it did not hurt him—it almost seemed to be holding back. It swallowed him, consumed him… Begged to be a part of him…

And then there was light.

And water.

Link did not need to look hard to see he was in Ordon Spring. He recognized the place like the back of his hand. It was beautiful as ever, especially now, at dusk. His paws sunk into the soft sand, easing the weight of Roy on his back, and he sighed a breath of relief—at least he wasn't in the Twilight anymore.

Wait, his paws…?

He looked into his reflection, and he cursed violently. He was still a wolf!

"Oh, I forgot to mention one thing…" Midna's voice echoed through the Spring, and though Link looked, he could not see her. "Though you may have left the darkened realm, you haven't transformed back to your former self…and you won't anytime soon!"

_What?_ Link howled, despair creeping at his pelt.

"Now, why could that be…?" She laughed, and Link felt like he was going insane with that stupid giggle. "See you later!"

_No, wait—!_ But it was too late.

Night was falling, Roy was dying, and Link was a dog.

What the crap.

**And there you have it, Chapter 6! Yay! Special! Midna! MIDNAAAAA!**

**But what has happened to Roy? OH NO D: Poor love… Neither his nor Link's life are very good right now.**

**First Link-centered chapter~**

**I've been playing Sword of Seals recently... Roy is a horrible, horrible swordsman. His accuracy is horrible and his strength sucks and he's a big fat WIMP. Pfffft. Guess who's gonna be the better swordsman of our little story here?**

**With love,**

**the Moose.**


	7. Chapter 7

Night came quickly as Link pulled Roy to shore, being careful to keep the unconscious boy's head above water. The lupine body still felt foreign to Link, and he was clumsy as he moved through the sand to the grassy edges.

He pulled the red-head into an alcove in the rock face, letting him lie upon the moss and sand. The boy shuttered slightly, but otherwise gave no sign of life. Link sat next to him, scrutinizing him, wondering what was happening to him.

"So, what next?"

Link jumped to his feet, startled. That voice! Midna!

His shadow morphed, and from it emerged a shadowed version of the annoying imp, the only color in her form her gleaming red-yellow eye. She laughed at the look of surprise that crossed Link's face. "Did you think I'd disappeared?" She grinned her pointed teeth.

_Yes, I was just getting my hopes up…_ Link growled.

Midna rolled her eye. "Listen, there's another thing I forgot to tell you… Don't think you can just run off and save your friends, because you can't." She turned, flexing a shoulder, then pointing out of the spring to Faron. "Just beyond that bridge, the land is covered in Twilight. Last time, a shadow beast pulled you through the curtain, and your friend was brought by some monsters that'd allied with the Twilight or something." Her gaze trailed to Roy briefly, unmoving in his bed of grass, and then to Link. "But if you want to go that way this time, you'll need the cooperation of someone FROM the Twilight… Like me!"

_You're kidding_, Link cried, though he knew she was not.

"So," Midna giggled, "You really have no choice but to do what I say. Saving your friends and all that…" She looked again at Roy. "Well, that'll depend on your actions. Because you can never trust words, you know…" Link was surprised at the bitter undertone in her voice, and she trailed into thought for a moment. The lapse lasted only a second, though. "Right now, I want a sword and shield that'll suit me."

_Why?_ Link huffed.

"Doesn't matter!" Midna said loudly. "So, what do you plan to do? While you're sitting here, the Twilight continues to expand. And Red there continues to die what seems to me to be a very painful, terrifying death." Her grin was wide and evil, and it took all of Link's self control to not attack her. "So let's be off, shall we?"

Link cursed her as she melted back into his shadow, and when he looked down, his shadow was the same it had been when she had ridden upon his back, his only indication that she was still there. _Stupid… Once I return to normal and figure out how to save my friends and get rid of this Twilight, I'm done with this…stupid, stupid creature._

A glint of metal caught his eye, and he glanced to the brilliantly ornate sword lying in the grass. _Oh!_ Link thought. _Roy's sword! _He cast his gaze about the clearing, wary, before padding over to the blade and taking the hilt between his teeth.

A series of images flashed suddenly across Link's eyes, and he reeled back, gasping. A blood-stained field, a desert, a dungeon, blood, a temple, a massive, massive shadow…blood…so much blood…

The sword clattered back onto the ground, and Link crouched on the ground, panting and wide-eyed. It had perhaps lasted only a second, maybe not even that, but Link felt as if he'd just seen an entire war.

An entire war…

He lifted his head and looked at Roy, whose breath halted momentarily, then shuttered back into an uneven rhythm.

The idea seemed preposterous, but if Roy's sword had just shown the Hylian Roy's memories…

_He was in a war,_ Link thought sub-consciously, and then shook it off. _No, no, he wasn't. There have been no wars! And…and besides, that's a sword. Not Roy._

Link decided to leave the sword in its resting place, checked on Roy once more—still unconscious, still dying—and exited the clearing.

_nex_

The forest was cooler than Link had expected, and he shivered against the chilly night air. He crept through the trees, keeping close to the ground, trying to jingle the chain on his paw as little as possible. His senses felt overwhelmed with the sudden sensitivity. He could smell the dirt and grass and trees, the remains of animals and their meals, their markers and birth dens, and the distant scent of humans, from the village.

_I hope everyone's alright,_ he thought, stepping lightly over a log. He pushed through a tunnel of trees, then froze.

Green, masked monsters with clubs were meandering about the clearing in front of Link's house. They looked like the ones that had attacked in the spring, but there were subtle differences. _They're a race of creatures,_ Link thought, a growl rising in his throat. If they were at the edge of Ordon, did that mean they'd attacked the village?

He stuck to the shadows, creeping as far forward as he could without being noticed. The monsters were oblivious to his presence, perhaps because he was a wolf—

Link's paw came down hard on a twig, and his cover was broken. The monsters' heads snapped around in confusion, and the wolf decided it was time to leave. He darted out of his cover, around the startled creatures, and back into the shadows of the path between his clearing and the village proper.

When he'd gotten far enough away, he stopped, holding his breath with an ear pricked for their footsteps.

"Wait!"

He spun, prepared to spring, but came face to face with a small, bushy squirrel. _What…?_

The squirrel looked around apprehensively. "Look, I don't know what you've come here to do, but if you're going into town, be careful! THEY came and made both the forest and the village a mess…" The squirrel scratched at an ear nervously. "They kidnapped the children from the village…"

_They did WHAT?_ Link exclaimed, reeling back slightly.

The squirrel shook its head sadly. "Hmm… But you're different… You're not a bad thing, are you? I can tell, because you smell like the trees of Ordon. If you run into any trouble, try talking to the other animals in town. We all understand one another, so you'll be fine!" And with that the squirrel fled.

The other children had been _kidnapped_?

Link turned tail and ran into the village.

_nex_

The first thing Link noticed was Hanch, the shop owner and Beth's father, standing atop one of the rock pillars next to a torch, moaning to the sky and praying to the goddesses.

Further in the distance, near the waterwheel owned by Talo's and Malo's father, Jaggle, another torch was lit, and when Link crept forward some, he saw Mayor Bo and Jaggle crowded around the flame, conversing in such low voices Link could not hear.

"Remember," Midna hissed in his ear, her shadow creeping up along his side, "Sword and shield."

_I know_, Link grumbled, making his way quietly to the waterwheel house.

"Oh, about that shield!" Jaggle exclaimed suddenly, when Link was within earshot.

"Hey!" Bo hissed. "Not so loud…"

_Shield!_

Link slipped across the creek and ducked into the grass that grew in Jaggle's yard. They still spoke quietly, so that Link had to keep creeping closer and closer, making his fur prick. They wouldn't be able to recognize him in this state. They wouldn't know it was him. _Damn,_ he thought. _If only I could lead them to Roy…_

Thought of the dying red-head made Link stumble, and Jaggle and Bo looked in his direction and saw his blue eyes reflect in the firelight. "M-Monsters!" Bo gasped, terrified. "No use! Quick, hide!"

If Link wasn't so frustrated, he could have laughed at the way the two men fled around Jaggle's house. _Dammit! They said something about a shield and now I don't know what to do!_

"Try leaving and coming back," Midna yawned from his ear.

The wolf huffed angrily, but slipped out of the yard, ducking into the creek until his belly fur was soaked, and waited until Bo and Jaggle came back out of their hiding place. When they did, he tip-toed forward, slowly, until he could just make out what they were saying.

"H-hey…" Jaggle panted. "Did the monsters leave?"

Mayor Bo gasped for a few moments, doubled over as he tried to catch his breath. "I think they scattered," he choked out. "We gotta hurry before the monsters find us again… You bring the shield that's at your house. I'll go to Rusl's place and get the sword that we were to present in Hyrule. Hurry! I'm gonna have to search for those children in Rusl's stead. He's too injured to move quick…"

_Rusl's hurt?_ Link thought. _If only I'd been here to help stop this!_

"Gotcha mayor," Jaggle was saying. "I'll hurry and get the shield. You wait here…"

Link felt he had enough information to get done what needed to be done. He stood up, scaring the two men away. This time, he didn't feel as bad, because now he had to figure out a way to get into the houses.

"Not a bad piece of information, huh?" Midna said, morphing out of his shadow. Her yellow eye turned to the roof of Jaggle's house, to an open window near the top used for accessing the waterwheel. "Ugh… Look at that open window. This village is full of idiots."

_Excuse me?_ Link barked. Though he couldn't help but agree in some cases.

Midna just shrugged infuriatingly. "So… We should jump up there, but from where?"

Link cast his gaze around, thinking. _…The rock that Hanch is on is pretty close to the waterwheel, I might be able to make that jump with a little help._ He looked back to Midna, but she'd already disappeared into his shadow. _Well, fine._

He trotted back across the small bridge, but he did not get far before Hanch lit another torch and spotted the furry wolf.

"MON-MONSTER!" the tragic-looking man screeched loudly. "You've returned for me, haven't you?"

_No!_ Link gasped, backing away. _Hanch, it's me!_

"My…my daughter…" Hanch wheezed. "Return her! And TAKE THIS!" He lifted a piece of the grass used to call hawks, and did just that, holding his arm out for the brown bird of prey to take perch.

_Well, shoot_, Link thought.

He bolted as the hawk dove at him, talons out to claw at his back. The bird did not give chase for long, returning to Hanch as soon as Link found refuge in the shadow. He stopped by the town shop, catching his breath and shooting a glare at Hanch.

"Oh, that was annoying!" Midna huffed, appearing next to Link. "C'mon, let's get up on the roof from here and scare that guy. Look at him, posing like he's all important… Wait until he sees us!" She giggled, before floating up to the crown of the shop.

A growl rumbled from Link's throat. The idea was tempting… And he really could get away with anything right now… He nodded to Midna, and leapt at the roof of the shop, where she grabbed him and pulled him up the rest of the way.

From there, it was easy work to leap across the rocks to the one where Hanch stood perched, which happened to be the same one Link needed to get across the waterwheel. He let out a slight chuff, just loud enough for Hanch to hear, and the man spun.

"WOAH!" Hanch screamed, shaking the hawk off his arm and leaping into the pond below.

"That takes care of that!" Midna said, brushing her hands together. "Now, let's get across to the window, shall we?" With a flick of his bushy tail, Link leapt, Midna pulled him across, and he slipped through the window.

_nex_

Inside, the house was somewhat of a disaster, from housing two small children. Jeggle's wife did not seem to be around, but that only made things easier. Link looked around from his perch, a shelf high up above the main home, and saw across the house a storage loft. And hanging tauntingly on the wall in the loft…

"Eee hee!" Midna whooped. "Found it! Found it!"

Link leapt down onto the table in the center of the house, then back up into the storage loft. He padded up to the shield, high above his head, and frowned. So, how would this work…?

He paced back and forth for a few moments, wishing he had thumbs. _How would have I done it if I were a little kid…?_ He pondered. _I'd use a ladder or a stick. Or hit the wall until it fell…aha!_

He rammed his shoulder into the wooden wall. One of the hooks holding the shield up came loose, and the other followed suit with another impact, sending the wooden shield clattering to the floor. Midna made another appearance, and she quickly strapped it to Link's furry back.

She scrutinized it for a moment after she fixed it in place. "Hmm… It looks… Kinda cheap…"

_What the hell were you expecting of a wooden shield?_ Link scoffed. _Magical unicorns?_

She fixed him with a glare. "Alright then… Next is a sword. Hurry up and get one!"

_I cannot wait for her to go away!_ Link decided as he clambered up onto the sill of the window that was propped open in the loft. He glanced behind himself, into the house, then leapt into the water below.

He broke the surface quickly—he floated more easily as a canine, he discovered—and swam to the shore, pulling himself up onto the grassy edge and shaking the water out of his fur. A light caught his eye, and he looked slightly to see a person limping through the village, a sword in one hand and a torch in the other.

_Rusl!_ Link gasped, and felt sickened by the bandages that covered half of the man. _Oh no…_

He waited until Rusl moved towards Jaggle's house, perhaps investigating the commotion Link had created, before slipping behind him and towards his house, where the sword was rumored to be.

Perhaps fortunately, Uli stood on the front porch of the little house, watching Rusl from a distance nervously. Part of him wanted to try and walk up and comfort the young woman, but he decided against it. Even sweet Uli would be terrified by his beastly appearance.

He went wide around the house to the side, where the firewood was stacked. He remembered something in passing chatter… Rusl talking about covering up a soft spot of mud in his floor with firewood, where the rats were digging in…

The firewood had been moved, and Link could smell the fresh dirt that led under the outer wall. He scraped at it, pulling himself through, and into the house proper, shaking some of the dust off his pelt.

There, on the couch, lay the sword he had been asked to take to Hyrule. _It'll be put to better use this way, _ he tried to reason, but he still felt guilty about grabbing the blade.

Midna made another appearance, and strapped the blade to Link's back alongside the shield. "All right," she congratulated. "So now you have a sword. Looks like you can actually be useful when you concentrate!"

_Hmph,_ Link muttered.

Midna clapped her hands together. "Alright, no more detours. I'm going to take you into the twilight. Go back to the woods where you first transformed into that shape!"

_What about Roy?_ Link asked before she could disappear on him again. _What do I do about him?_

"Who, Red? I dunno," Midna shrugged passively. "Take him back here before you leave. I don't care. Make it snappy." She sank into his shadow again, leaving Link as annoyed with her as ever.

_That doesn't help me!_ he groaned, shifting against the sword and shield uncomfortably. _Stupid, stupid… I need to get out of this body, and I need to get away from her, but first, Roy._

He dug his way out of the house, feeling a pang of guilt for the theft, and fled through the village and into the shadows of the forest.

_nex_

Link skirted around the monsters lurking in front of his house without bothering to try and remain stealthy, as they did not chase him for very long. He approached the spring, feeling the strain at his neck as he tried to move with the poorly-attached weapons.

"Wait…"

Link froze just a few feet away from the entrance to the spring.

"Come…to my spring…"

_Your spring?_ Link thought. Then it wasn't Roy. Perhaps, just perhaps… The spirit of the spring! He slipped through the entrance, where only this morning he'd been standing, glaring at Ilia, frustrated with her childishness. How things could change in a day!

He slowed to a stop in the middle of the spring, casting his eyes around for the possible spirit.

"You have…been transformed…by the power…of shadow… Come… to me…"

Link made to move forward, when—

"Beware…! A shadow being…it approaches…!"

The sky opened in a vortex of black and red, spewing the strange black particles, and a monster just like the one that had pulled Link into the Twilight fell to the spring, sending water splashing up around it.

A fierce growl tore from Link's throat, and he attacked before the monster could regain its bearings. He managed to get a hold on the creature's shoulders, and tear at its throat, sending chunks of black particles everywhere.

The monster shook him off with a hiss, but Link side-hopped and lunged again, this time dealing a finishing blow.

The creature roared in pain, before collapsing, and dissolving into black squares, which flittered back into the portal whence they came.

Link swallowed, panting and flexing his claws, trying to wash the feel of the monster from his toes. The water held no trace of the struggle, save a few arrant strands of Link's thick, fluffy fur that had been torn free. He glanced at the spring source, and then rushed over to where he'd left Roy, to insure nothing had happened in his absence.

The red-head had not moved an inch, lying exactly as he'd been left. In fact, the only difference was that his breath was so unsteady that for a moment, Link thought him dead.

_How am I supposed to help you? _he whimpered, poking Roy with a padded paw.

"O brave youth…"

Link started, spinning in time to see the spring come alight with gold. The rune-covered rocks glowed, and a drop of golden liquid splashed into the water. From where the ripples emitted, a spinning orb of light appeared, rising above the surface. A form seemed to take figure about it, and when Link blinked, there was a great, regal Ordon goat, made purely of golden light, the orb set in its round horn.

"I am one of the four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods."

The voice was neither male nor female, beast nor man, kind nor cruel, and yet at the same time, it was all.

"I am Ordona."

_Ordona!_ Link echoed, stepping forward, awed.

Ordona reared its head slightly. "The black beast you slayed was a shadow being. It had come to seize the power of the light I wield."

_Your light?_ Link asked, sitting down at the edge of the golden spring.

Ordona made a motion that resembled a deep breath. "My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by these fell beasts. The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld by these cursed powers of darkness."

Link thought of the swelling Twilit clouds that surrounded Hyrule Castle, and shuttered.

"The blight will not stop with Hyrule," Ordona was saying. "Before long, the entire world of light will fall to into the hands of the king who rules the Twilight." The light spirit tilted its head towards the shadows of the spring's edge. "Including the world whence your friend hails."

_Wait, what?_ Link leapt back onto his paws. _What do you know about Roy?_

Ordona shook its head as if telling him to wait. "To save this land from the king of Twilight, the lost light must be recovered. The three light spirits who have lost their light must be revived. There is but one who can revive them and redeem this land…"

_Let me guess,_ Link thought as quietly as he could. _Me._

"You."

_Who'da thunk._

"You still have not discovered your true power… Those transformed by Twilight cannot recover their original forms… Unless…" Ordona gazed out in thought. "If you were to return Faron Woods, where you first transformed… If you were to revive the light spirit… There, by the power of the light spirit, you may find the means to regain your other state of being."

_What about my friend?_ Link asked. _He was not transformed at all!_

"Your friend…" Ordona echoed, still looking thoughtful. "…Bring him before me."

Link could not grab his friend and drag him into audience of the light spirit fast enough.

Ordona looked over Roy, who did not breathe for a few seconds, then took a shallow, shuttering gasp, clutching the grass beneath his fingers. "Hmm…" the light spirit pondered. "This is not a transformation I have seen before… Pull him into the water, noble beast…"

Link grabbed Roy by the cape and did just that.

Light poured over Roy, engulfing the dying child, hiding him from view. "Ah… I see… How curious…" Ordona mused. "…It has been many, many years since I have encountered a human quite like this…"

_C-can you help him?_ Link inquired nervously, not daring to hope.

"Yes." Ordona bowed its head, and set the world aflame with gold. Link turned away, shielding his eyes with a foreleg. When his retinas stopped burning, he hesitantly looked up.

Roy still lay in the water, but his borrowed clothing was gone, replaced by the same full-armored outfit Link had first found him in. His breath was no longer labored, and his eyelids flickered as if only moments away from waking up.

Ordona was gone, but Link heard its voice. "The gem of red fire… As long as he wears it… He will be safe… It will guard him…"

Roy opened his eyes.

"Ow…" he moaned, rubbing his head. "What a horrible…horrible nightmare…" He sat up, massaging his scalp. "Huh… what…? I'm in this stuff? How? I…didn't put it on…" He staggered to his feet, unsteady. "Ugh…"

_Roy!_ Link woofed.

The red-head spun, startled, then he shrieked embarrassingly, and fell back down.

Midna decided to make an appearance then, laughing. "Oh, look at that! He's just as scared as everyone else! Poor little puppy."

"What—who are you?" Roy demanded, scrambling back onto his feet.

"Teehee!" Midna giggled, waving away a snarling Link. "I'm Midna. Nice to meet you! This is my pet puppie! Ain't he cute?"

Link snapped at Midna, forcing her to float backwards to avoid his jaws. _Tell him the truth! Now! Or I will not help you!_

"That's a scary threat," Midna teased, but she did somber up a little. "You may know this beast, eh? Blond kid, big pointed ears, called Link or something."

"Link?" Roy echoed, looking at the wolf wondrously. "…That's a dog."

"I know!" Midna said. "See, the evil curtain of Twilight transformed your friend here into a puppy! So now he's gotta go save the forest or something like that, make everything light again. It's too bad; really, I love the eternal sunset, the black clouds and pink sky…"

Roy stopped listening, stooping cautiously instead next to Link. "…Link?" he asked.

Link woofed, nodding vigorously at the red-head. _It's me, it's me! Believe me!_

Roy shook his head, obviously lost. "I've no idea what's going on…" He flexed an arm, then winced, grasping the poorly mended wound on his shoulder. "Damn, that hurts," he grumbled.

_Ask him if he knows what happened,_ Link told Midna. She rolled her eyes. _Hey! I can't help if I am inconvenienced by this body. Maybe you can stop playing interpreter once I can speak properly!_

"Okay, jeez," Midna said, flapping her hands in his general direction as if telling him to shoo. "He wants to know if you know what happened."

Roy started to shake his head, then paused, considering. "…I remember being shot with an arrow," he said slowly. "They grabbed me and Ilia and Colin and rode off. We passed through a wall of shadow, and then…then…" He swallowed, wringing his hands. "I remember there being pain. So much pain. It was like being trapped in a room with lava. I couldn't breathe, couldn't see… When I came to, I was here."

_Listen, Roy, I…oh, shoot,_ Link barked. _Midna, can you bring him up to date, please? And try to be nice about it?_

"I'm the master here, not you," Midna scoffed, crossing her arms, earning her a questioning look from Roy.

_Pretty please?_ Link asked, grinding his teeth.

"Maaaaybe," Midna drawled.

_Oh, for the love of the Goddesses!_ Link groaned, hanging his head in defeat. Stupid, stupid…

"Okay, Red, listen to this," Midna said, crossing her arms. "So, there's a bunch of super scary Twilight that turned your friend into a beast and did whatever to you. Your friend may be able to banish it if he goes back into the Twilight. The light spirit that woke you up said something about you wearing a gem of red fire or something. So maybe that'll keep you from being hurt in the Twilight. I dunno."

Roy blinked, then looked at the dark wall that loomed over the Ordon Woods. "I'm not sure I understand…" he said slowly. "But if it'll help Link, then maybe he can help me understand." Suddenly, he looked very, very young. "But what if this gem of fire doesn't work? I don't even know what the gem is!"

"Not my problem," Midna yawned, stretching. Link huffed angrily at her, standing and shaking sand off his fur. "By the way, are you unarmed? Kid, you ain't gonna survive the Twilight if you can't fight."

"Oh…Oh! My sword! Where's my sword!" He rushed to the shore, stumbling through the sand and shrubs until he found the beautiful gold and silver blade. "Oh, thank goodness…" he murmured, slipping the blade into the sheath at his waist.

"Fancy," Midna complimented. Then, "Mutt, why didn't you find that blade?"

_I did! _Link growled. _I couldn't touch it! It wouldn't let me!_

Roy carefully flexed his wounded shoulder, then hissed in pain when he realized he could not raise his upper arm more than a few inches. "Torn ligament," he grumbled. "Perfect."

Link stood up, sniffing at the ground. Perhaps he could find one of the small heart-shaped spirits that healed wounds buried under the sand. He did not have to search far before he found a patch of stirred earth, and when he dug, three of the spirits fluttered out, landing lightly on the ground. He woofed, catching Roy's attention, then gestured with his muzzle at the spirits.

"Oh!" Roy exclaimed, making his way to the spirits and snatching them before they could dispel into nothing. The spirits sank into his flesh, and the wound on his shoulder healed. "Uli told me about those. Thanks, Link."

_Uli._ Link's heart sank as he remembered that all the village children had been stolen away. _I must help her and find Colin! And the others! And Ilia…_

Midna yawned, loudly. "Well, you people just love to waste time, don't you?"

_We must find the gem of red fire that Ordona spoke of,_ Link insisted, stamping a paw into the sand. _That way Roy can help._

"Even if we do find the gem," Midna replied, crossing her arms and pulling back slightly, "It may not work the way you want it to. It could make things worse. You shouldn't take the risk."

_I think I'll trust the incarnation of light itself as opposed to a shifty imp I don't like,_ Link snarled. Midna huffed at that, and turned away, insulted. _Gem of red fire…_

Roy tapped his fingers along his sword hilt nervously. "Uhm…lesse…red fire… Dammit, I wish I could remember something! Anything!" He ground his hands into his forehead. "This is driving me insane!"

"Wait a second…" Midna floated to Roy suddenly. "Hmm, your sword, Red. Lookie there. That gem is glowing softly. Like a fire."

Roy pulled his sword out of its sheath, examining the hilt. The dark red gem in the heart of the handle was no longer dull, but pulsing with a soft red light, almost like a heart beat. Its pace quickened as Roy felt his own heart leap. "The gem?" He gasped, before carefully popping the gemstone out of place. It came out easily, and suddenly the sword felt much lighter. Roy ignored that, sheathing the blade, and held the still-pulsing red stone up to the moonlight. "It must be."

_I don't believe it! _Link laughed. _It was right there… That must be why Ordona said we could use it!_

Midna rolled her eye at Link. "Here, Red, let me see that." Roy handed it to Midna hesitantly, and she flicked it off her palm, letting it float a few inches above her outstretched fingers. "Hmm. Interesting. I can't read the energy." She twirled her hand, and suddenly, silver surrounded the gem, and spiraled up into a thin necklace. "There, now it's useful."

Roy took back the gem, and slung it over his head. The red gem rested comfortably above his sternum. "Thank you," he said, rubbing the smooth surface between his thumb and index finger. "It feels weird… Like its alive, or something… But maybe that's just me."

"Probably just you," Midna said. "Alright, we've dawdled for more than enough time. Let's go, now! Now!" She grinned, and sank back into Link's shadow. The wolf shook as if he had a chill, then looked at Roy with a look that clearly agreed with Midna's words.

"Alright…" Roy said, letting his hand fall back to his side. "You promise you'll explain everything to me, right?"

Link nodded vigorously.

The red-head shrugged. "Okay. This is so weird. At least, I don't feel as weak and confused as before… Maybe that little spell in that darkness swept some of the clouds away. At least, from my subconscious."

_Maybe,_ Link agreed, before leading the way out of the spring and back onto the forest path.

"We won't be going to Castle Town, I guess," Roy said as he followed Link, crossing the bridge separating Faron and Ordon as if there was no bridge there. "But maybe this'll make me remember stuff, more than a trip to a city…"

_He is different,_ Link decided to himself. _He's surer of himself. Maybe the Twilight really did help clear some of the fuzziness away. There's still no memories, but this may be a better look into the real Roy._

_But what was it that his sword showed me? Is that a look into Roy, too?_

_Wait, no, dammit! That was a sword! It was your imagination! There's no wars!_

_Yet._

The shadow of the Twilight loomed over their heads, and Roy was suddenly nervous. "What if this doesn't work?" he whispered, as if speaking aloud would make the Twilight swallow him up.

Midna made an entrance at that point. "Look, the Faron Woods you know so well… They're now covered in Twilight," she said.

_I noticed, _Link chuffed.

"I noticed," Roy scowled.

"Hmm. You may not be able to get back," she said to Link, who let his head flop back in annoyance. "And you may just fall dead, who knows?" Midna added to Roy, whose frown deepened. "Do you still want to go?"

Link thought of Ilia and Colin and the other children, and how terrified they must be. _Absolutely._

"I don't want to," Roy swallowed, "But I will."

"Good!" Midna floated through the wall of Twilight, causing it to distort around her. For a moment there was nothing. Then her hair-hand exploded through the curtain, and grabbed Link, pulling him through as he yelped with surprise.

Not a second later it came through again, and seized Roy by the chest. He barely had time to cry out before he, too, was pulled back into the darkness that had nearly killed him.

**A new chapter! Longest yet! Horray! *confetti***

**I beat Sword of Seals. So I lied. Roy just suffers from a really late promotion. But, thanks to the magic of arena abuse and the secret shop on chapter 21, he maxed all his stats really fast and was amazing. Not the most amazing, but pretty amazing.**

**Chapter 8 should come faster, if IB doesn't kill me first.**

**With love,**

**the Moose.**


End file.
